


Наши воспоминания сочтены

by auntshoe, maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Rimming, some may consider it a dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек теряет память.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши воспоминания сочтены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Memories Are Numbered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602627) by [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/pseuds/rufflefeather). 



> Переведено на [Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolfbigbang.diary.ru/).
> 
>  **Бета:** [una hollon](http://unaisnotanarticle.diary.ru/)  
>  **Гамма:** [shape shifter](http://shape-shifter.diary.ru/)  
>  **Артер:** [HerbstRegen](http://herbst-regen.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Предупреждение: третий арт в выкладке имеет рейтинг NC-17.

~

Стайлз выкрутил руль джипа одной рукой, выезжая на дорогу, и запустил вторую в рюкзак в поисках бумажных платков. Дождь тяжелыми потоками заливал лобовое стекло, размывая дорогу и огни фар приближающихся машин.

— У тебя разве нет какого-нибудь шестого чувства, которое предупреждает о погодных переменах? — спросил Стайлз у Скотта, поморщившись от того, что мокрая футболка неприятно натянулась на спине, когда он потянулся к рычагу переключения скоростей.

— Как паучье чутье, что ли? — полушутя отозвался Скотт, и Стайлз прыснул.

— А оно и впрямь покалывает?

— Козел, — Скотт склонился поближе к Стайлзу и яростно затряс головой, обдавая его — и заодно руль — брызгами воды.

— Чувак, — заорал Стайлз, пихая Скотта в плечо, — какого черта?

— Это тебе за собачьи шуточки, — Скотт протянул руку к двери: они как раз подъехали к его дому.

— Убирайся из моей машины, она уже начинает вонять мокрой пси…

— Да, да, — протянул Скотт, одаривая Стайлза на прощание широкой ухмылкой и готовясь к забегу до входной двери. — Потом поговорим, — дверца машины громко захлопнулась, и спустя какую-то секунду Скотт был уже на крыльце. В такие моменты Стайлз слегка завидовал его волчьей суперскорости.

С заднего сидения от формы и снаряжения для лакросса уже начало нести пóтом и мокрой кожей, и Стайлз поспешил направиться домой. Повезло, что время уже было позднее: он вилял с одной полосы на другую, периодически высмаркиваясь и запихивая бумажные платки в джинсы — позже он, конечно же, об этом забудет и после стирки обнаружит в карманах белые слипшиеся комья. Он как раз ехал по встречной, когда заметил какое-то движение в лесу — фары выхватили яркое светлое пятно.

— Что за… — пробормотал Стайлз, резко снижая скорость. Он уже было подумал, что ему показалось, но снова увидел, что кто-то бежит вдоль дороги, петляя между деревьев так быстро, будто сам черт гонится за ним по пятам.

— Это тебя не касается, — сказал Стайлз сам себе, опираясь о руль и всматриваясь в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь стену дождя. — Из-за такого же любопытства твоего друга покусали.

Снизив скорость еще больше, Стайлз посмотрел налево. Сложновато было рассмотреть что-то в такой темноте, но и без того было ясно, что этот кто-то явно не на вечернюю пробежку вышел. И — кого Стайлз пытался обмануть — он не мог все это просто так оставить. Не мог бросить в темном лесу человека, который, вполне возможно, пытался спасти свою жизнь. Он и без того по ночам не спит. Стайлз обеими ладонями потер лицо, отчего машина еще сильнее вильнула в сторону.

— Вот дерьмо, — он схватился за руль и прибавил газу, чтобы обогнать бегуна и успеть припарковаться пятьюдесятью метрами дальше. — Я точно об этом пожалею.

Опустив стекло, он высунулся наружу, и тут же ему в лицо ударила волна ветра и воды.

— Эй, помощь нужна? — закричал он, и бегун, пролетев по инерции еще пару метров, остановился.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть, и он быстро заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от воды в глазах. 

— Дерек? — после недолгих колебаний Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа, на всякий случай оставив дверь открытой. Дерек Хейл, спасающийся бегством, не сулил ничего хорошего.

Дерек даже не запыхался, но стоял сгорбившись, словно всем своим видом говоря, что к нему лучше не приближаться. Крови на нем не было, по крайней мере, насколько Стайлз мог видеть — а видеть он мог много чего, потому как на Дереке из одежды были только джинсы. Дерек зарычал, но втянул когти, как только встретился глазами со Стайлзом.

— Ты в порядке? — попробовал Стайлз снова, потому что даже по Дерековым меркам такое поведение было странным.

— Не приближайся ко мне, — прошипел Дерек, обходя его по дуге. Стайлз пытался стоять неподвижно и казаться как можно более спокойным, хотя бешено бьющееся сердце все равно его выдавало. Не то чтобы он боялся Дерека — тот, будем откровенны, сейчас выглядел как мокрый кот — скорее, боялся того, от чего Дерек убегал и что могло объявиться здесь в любой момент.

— Кто у тебя на хвосте? — спросил Стайлз у неподвижно стоящего Дерека и бросил взгляд в ту сторону, откуда тот прибежал. Лес и дорога были тихими и пустынными. Даже дождь потихоньку успокаивался. 

— Почему ты не обратился, когда бежал? — Дерек продолжал молчать, и Стайлз закатил глаза. Определенно, сейчас из него ничего не вытянешь, и пусть дождь уже лил не так сильно, но на улице все равно было достаточно мокро. 

— Пошли, — Стайлз сделал шаг в сторону Дерека и потянулся к нему рукой, — садись в машину. Я увезу нас отсюда.

— Не подходи ко мне, парень, — произнес Дерек, склоняясь к земле и выпуская когти.

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Дерек? — тише повторил он. От беспокойства перехватило горло. — Это же я. Стайлз.

Глаза Дерека чуть расширились, и он склонил голову набок, будто бы одновременно прислушиваясь к Стайлзу и звукам леса.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Ну, да. Мы… — Стайлз засомневался, — мы друзья. 

Никакие они не друзья. Совсем. Но ведь, как говорится — враг моего врага…

Дерек уставился на него, и это нервировало. В его привычки не входило пристально смотреть в глаза. 

— Нет, мы не друзья.

Стайлз вздохнул.

— Ладно, мы не совсем друзья, но ты можешь мне доверять. Это правда.

— Ты не врешь, — это не было вопросом.

Стайлз подавил дрожь и обнял себя руками, засунув замерзшие пальцы под мышки.

— Да в чем дело, чувак? Все это жутко стремно. Ты что, не узнаешь меня?

Дерек вдохнул и выдохнул через нос несколько раз, просканировал глазами пустую дорогу и снова взглянул на Стайлза.

— Я себя самого не узнаю.

— Ничего себе, — пораженно прошептал Стайлз. Это плохо. Он смотрел на Дерека и крупно дрожал — и жуткий холод был далеко не единственной тому причиной. — Это как?

— Я лишь знаю, что происходит сейчас и что до этого момента я бежал. Это все.

Стайлз задумался и подошел поближе.

— Ладно, — произнес он, — может, ты просто ударился головой, а память у тебя восстанавливается медленнее тела? — когда Стайлз снова взглянул на него в поисках какого-нибудь подтверждения, Дерек издалека принюхивался к нему. Скорее всего, он чуял мокрую одежду и остывший пот, что не так уж и приятно. — Это так… стой! Ты же знаешь, что ты, эм, оборотень, да?

— Знаю, — легко согласился Дерек, — а вот ты человек, — Дерек снова склонил голову и изучающее осмотрел его. Сейчас в нем было гораздо больше от волка, чем когда-либо раньше.

— Ага, — быстро ответил Стайлз и поднял вверх обе руки, — и я бы предпочел, чтобы так оно и оставалось. — Дерек приподнял одну бровь и одарил Стайлза чем-то похожим на ухмылку. 

Тот застонал: это еще ему аукнется, но в данный момент на раздетого мокрого Дерека буквально было холодно смотреть. 

— Садись-ка в машину, и я отвезу тебя к себе домой. Не знаю, куда еще ты можешь пойти в таком состоянии. Может, ты поспишь, и все пройдет? Давай, поехали.

Дерек не сдвинулся с места, только переводил взгляд с машины на Стайлза и обратно. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, но когти не выпускал.

— Я могу тебе доверять, — снова сказал он, и снова это не было вопросом.

— Ну конечно можешь, — нетерпеливо произнес Стайлз. Было холодно и поздно, и Стайлз не мог избавиться от дурного предчувствия, что их беды на этом еще не закончились. Ему хотелось оказаться в джипе, где было тепло и безопасно. — И не то чтобы я представляю для тебя угрозу, правда? — спросил он, с силой прижимая палец к глазу и чувствуя внезапную усталость. — Поехали, я себе задницу уже отморозил.

Дерек кивнул и сделал шаг вперед. Стайлз обошел джип, чтобы открыть ему дверь со стороны пассажира — и только когда они оба сели в машину, Стайлз заметил, что Дерек дрожит.

«Господи, — подумал он, — как долго ты бежал?»

— Вот, возьми — произнес он вслух и, не оборачиваясь, потянулся за пледом на заднее сидение.

Дерек медленно взял в руки протянутый ему плед, прижал его к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Бросив на Стайлза еще один взгляд, он закутался в плед и довольно крякнул.

В кои-то веки Стайлз ничего не сказал о щенках и их уютных гнездышках. Жаль, что рядом не было Скотта, чтобы засвидетельствовать происходящее. Стайлз уставился прямо перед собой и выехал обратно на дорогу. В какой-то момент, пока они ехали домой, глаза Дерека перестали гореть красным и приняли свой обычный зеленый оттенок. По мере того, как они подъезжали ближе к дому, его отпускало напряжение.

— Что-то меня тревожило, — ни с того ни с сего произнес Дерек. — Когда я бежал, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стайлза. — Что-то меня беспокоило, и поэтому я бежал. Теперь мне лучше. 

Хорошо, что они уже подъехали к дому, потому что еще немного — и Стайлз бы точно врезался в столб.

К счастью, отец все еще был на работе.

— Да, — Стайлз заглушил двигатель, — это хорошо. Что тебе лучше, я имею в виду. Спасибо, что поделился, — он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но больше ему было нечего добавить по этому поводу.— Как только мой отец вернется домой, мне нужно, чтобы ты вел себя тихо и не выходил из моей комнаты, ладно? В последнее время он не особенно от тебя в восторге. Ну, честно говоря, от меня тоже, но это неважно. Сможешь?

Дерек перевел взгляд со Стайлза на дом и обратно, а затем кивнул.

— Ладно. Тогда идем, высушимся.

Только увидев осторожно ступающего по дому Дерека, поводящего носом при появлении любого незнакомого запаха, Стайлз понял, насколько сильно он все же обычно подавляет свою волчью сущность. Когда они прошли мимо отцовской спальни, Дерек резко затормозил и несколько секунд вдыхал и выдыхал, пока наконец не склонил голову, будто бы признавая что-то. В ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Стайлза он ответил: 

— Теперь я его узнаю и не разорву ему горло, когда он войдет в твое убежище.

— Это… это хорошо, — Стайлз сглотнул вязкую слюну и мог поклясться, что в глазах Дерека сверкнул задорный огонек. 

— Можешь пойти в душ первым, — предложил Стайлз, когда они дошли до ванной, — даже если твои шансы заболеть пневмонией гораздо ниже моих. Но ты до ужаса грязный, а я не фанат песка на простынях, так что, — он открыл дверь ванной, — полотенца в шкафу, гель для душа и шампунь можешь брать любой, и я сейчас принесу тебе что-нибудь из одежды. — Дерек изучающее на него посмотрел, но на этот раз Стайлз даже не потрудился как-то это проинтерпретировать. Он почти уже собрался проводить Дерека внутрь, как его взгляд случайно упал вниз. — Чувак! У тебя все ноги в крови.

Слегка нахмурившись, Дерек переместил свой вес на правую ступню и вздрогнул.

— Прости, — сказал он, и Стайлз уставился на него в ответ.

— За что?

— За то, что выпачкал тебе кровью пол.

— Это, эм, не страшно? Всего лишь линолеум — я все вытру. Хочешь, я посмотрю, что у тебя там? В ноге. То есть, ты же не попросишь меня отрезать тебе ногу, правда?

Дерек поднял на него взгляд.

— Если ты не против, — произнес он после короткой паузы. — И не надо ничего отрезать.

— Как хорошо, что в этом наши мнения сходятся. Давай, — он почти положил свою руку на плечо Дерека, чтобы подтолкнуть его внутрь, но в последний момент сдержался и вместо этого неуклюже взмахнул ладонью. — Присаживайся. У меня тут есть аптечка, — он завозился под раковиной, и когда вылез оттуда, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Дерека, присевшего на край ванны.

— Почему мы не друзья? — спросил он.

— Что? — Стайлз выпрямился и прижал к себе аптечку. С каждой секундой эта ночь становилась все более странной.

— Когда ты сказал, что мы друзья, я почувствовал ложь, но ты хочешь залечить мои раны, — пояснил Дерек. Сейчас он снова был больше похож на человека, хотя и наклонил голову точь-в-точь как дикий зверь. 

— Это долго объяснять, — ответил Стайлз, склоняясь к ногам Дерека.

— Чего-чего, а времени у меня предостаточно.

Стайлз совершенно не знал, что сказать. Он поднял ногу Дерека и вздрогнул: в ступне застрял большой кусок зеленого стекла — от пивной бутылки, скорее всего, такой будет не так уж легко достать. Он подтянул коврик под ногу Дерека и начал говорить:

— Нам вроде как приходилось работать вместе, но мы не доверяем… не доверяли друг другу. И с тех пор, как я встретил тебя, моя жизнь стала намного более проблематичной, так что вот. Много всего произошло. Мы неудачно начали наше знакомство. Ты будто вечно вставал не с той, — Стайлз фыркнул и сжал лодыжку Дерека, — ноги.

— Но сейчас стало лучше? — спросил тот. Стайлз не поднял головы. Что-то было в голосе Дерека такое, отчего ему не хотелось видеть его лица.

— Я надеялся, что да, но вот он ты — пачкаешь кровью пол моей ванной, — и быстро продолжил, не давая Дереку ответить: — Будет больно, — он кивком головы указал на ногу, сдвинул свое колено так, чтобы положить на него лодыжку Дерека, и глубоко вдохнул.

— C болью я справлюсь, — тихо произнес Дерек.

— Ладно, — на секунду Стайлз задумался о том, чтобы использовать пинцет, но стекло было слишком толстым. Его было ничем не достать, кроме как пальцами. — Просто не забывай: я предпочитаю испытывать как можно меньшее количество боли, так что если тебе захочется вонзить свои когти во что-нибудь, целься во все что угодно, кроме Стайлза.

— Тебя зовут Стайлз? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз поднял голову. Тот улыбался. Слабо, но все же эта улыбка была шире и искреннее, чем все, которые Стайлз видел до этого.

— Ах, да. Было грубо с моей стороны. Да, я Стайлз. Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Дерек Хейл.

Никакой реакции на собственное имя: Дерек лишь снова улыбнулся и ответил:

— Никаких увечий, Стайлз, понял.

Когда как не сейчас. Стайлз снова опустил взгляд.

— Готов?

— Готов.

С огромной осторожностью он взялся за стекло, аккуратно проверяя, насколько легко оно выйдет: судя по всему, совсем нелегко.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, пытаясь ухватиться получше. Ему пришлось слегка вдавить пальцы в кожу на ступне Дерека, и нога того дернулась. — Прости, — произнес он, не отрываясь, — я постараюсь сделать все побыстрее, — Стайлз сжал другую руку покрепче вокруг лодыжки Дерека, удерживая ее на месте, ухватился за кусок стекла и начал тянуть. Когда оно поддалось, Дерек низко застонал сквозь зубы, но не пошевелился. Со стекла начала капать кровь, стекая по руке Стайлза, отчего оно стало скользким.

— Фу, какая гадость, — пожаловался он, но продолжал тянуть, пока осколок не вышел из ступни с тихим чавкающим звуком. Стайлз бросил его на пол и принялся глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать с закрытыми глазами, пока не заметил руку Дерека на своем плече.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Ты отлично справился. Посмотри.

— Не думаю, что хочу это видеть, — произнес Стайлз, чувствуя слабость и тошноту.

— Тебе полегчает, — помолчав, заверил его Дерек, — поверь мне.

Было что-то важное в том, как Дерек повторил сказанные до этого Стайлзом слова, так что у того не было выбора. Когда он приоткрыл один глаз, его взгляду представилась окровавленная, но уже абсолютно целая ступня. Странно, но от этого и вправду стало легче.

— Ладно. Тогда ты в душ, а я приберусь, — Стайлз уже почти вышел, но внезапно нахмурился и обернулся. — Ты же знаешь, как пользоваться душем, да? 

Выглядело так, будто Дереку очень сильно хотелось закатить глаза, но он лишь ответил:

— Я разберусь, — и начал расстегивать джинсы.

— Ладно, — быстро произнес Стайлз, чудом не позволяя голосу сорваться, и поспешил выйти из ванной. 

Разобравшись с уборкой в ванной и зайдя в свою комнату, Стайлз первым делом полез рыться в рюкзаке в поисках телефона, чтобы рассказать о случившемся Скотту. Господи, ну почему Стайлз вечно умудряется во что-то вляпаться.

У него было одно новое сообщение с незнакомого номера.

_«Срочно позвони мне»._

Стайлз неодобрительно взглянул на часы: почти десять вечера. Довольно поздно, но не смертельно — можно и позвонить.

— Крис Арджент.

Дерьмо. Эллисон сейчас была, пожалуй, последним человеком в мире, с которым ему хотелось разговаривать. Но так как он был почти уверен, что это чувство взаимно, дело, должно быть, и вправду важное.

— Эм, здрасьте, мистерАрджент. Это, эм, Стайлз. Со школы. Могу я, ммм, поговорить с Эллисон?

— О чем?

Черт. Сейчас летние каникулы, так что отмазка с домашним заданием не пройдет.

— Я, эээ, только что вернулся от Скотта, и он попросил меня позвонить Эллисон. У нее все еще лежат какие-то его вещи, и он хотел бы их забрать.

Стайлз практически слышал, как гневно раздуваются ноздри Арджента, но лучшей лжи так быстро он придумать не смог. С другой стороны, намек на то, что они расстались окончательно, не помешает.

— Ладно, — произнес Крис, и затем в трубке послышалось: — Эллисон? Это тебя.

— Да?

— Эллисон, это Стайлз.

— Да?

Судя по ее тону, отец все еще стоял рядом.

— Я звоню по поводу айпода Скотта, и тех дисков, что все еще…

Эллисон сердито выдохнула.

— Я уже говорила тебе, что отдала ему айпод сто лет назад.

— Эм, — «Прекрасно, ты мне очень помогла, Эллисон», — раздраженно подумал Стайлз. — Ладно. Ты не против еще раз поискать? Он его нигде не может найти.

— Ладно, — сказала она. На фоне послышались удаляющиеся шаги. — Стайлз, — зашипела она спустя пару секунд, — у нас огромная проблема.

— И не говори, — пробормотал он.

— Не по телефону, — ответила она, не уловив в его голосе сарказма. — Приходи к моему дому. Чем позже, тем лучше. Встретимся снаружи.

— Нет, не могу. У меня тут… — он едва не сказал «Дерек», но с сумасшедшего папаши Эллисон вполне станется прослушивать телефон. — У меня гость, и я не могу оставить его одного.

Эллисон надолго замолчала.

— Это не опасно? — тихо спросила она наконец. Стайлз взглянул на закрытую дверь комнаты.

— Думаю, нет, — ответил он.

— Я его знаю?

— Вы знакомы.

— Черт, — шепотом выругалась Эллисон и внезапно замолкла. А затем громче заговорила: — О, вот он где. Я нашла. Пожалуй, я могу попросить отца отвезти его к тебе домой с утра.

Стайлз почувствовал холодок, прошедший по спине. Он, конечно, все еще был мокрым после дождя, но это было не от того. Скорее, снова пришло предчувствие беды вроде того, что настигло его раньше у дороги, и оно ему не нравилось.

— Ага, ладно. Увидимся завтра, — выдавил он, нажал на «отбой» и уставился на свой телефон.

— Что-то случилось?

Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Да, но ничего неотложного, я думаю. Уверен, Эллисон найдет способ меня предупредить, если что-то назревает.

— Эллисон? — прищурился Дерек.

— Она… — вот дерьмо, ему абсолютно не хотелось начинать этот разговор сейчас, — бывшая подружка моего лучшего друга.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, не глядя на Стайлза, повернулся к кровати и так в одном полотенце и присел. Стайлз, покопавшись в шкафу, бросил Дереку старые домашние штаны и майку. 

— Я пойду в душ, а ты пока — о, господи — правильно, сними полотенце, — Стайлз хлопнул себя по лицу ладонью, закрывая глаза. Когда он посмотрел одним глазом сквозь щелку между пальцев на Дерека, тот явно не понимал, отчего Стайлзу неловко. — Я просто… — Стайлз бочком придвинулся к двери и был таков. 

В ванной все еще было жарко и стоял пар, и Стайлз задумался о том, что же случилось с Дереком: как он мог потерять всю память, но все же суметь разобраться с душем? Это лишь подтвердило его подозрения насчет того, что потеря памяти никак не связана с физической травмой, и от этого он забеспокоился еще больше.

— Есть будешь? — поинтересовался Стайлз после очень короткого душа — Дерек израсходовал практически всю горячую воду.

— Да, — Дерек лежал развалившись на Стайлзовой кровати, одетый в его вещи — это было, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем видеть его голым — и не сделал ни единой попытки пошевелиться.

— Нет, нет, — подняв руку произнес Стайлз, — не вставай. Я сделаю сэндвич, тебе не обязательно помогать.

Дерек улыбнулся одними уголками губ и закинул руки за голову. Оказалось, его искренние улыбки очень красивы. Стайлзу вдруг захотелось собрать их все и сохранить на память. Вместо того он демонстративно закатил глаза, но все-таки пошел на кухню. И только там он задался вопросом, а знает ли Дерек, что такое сэндвич. Ну, Стайлз все равно не собирался свежевать для него кроликов.

К тому времени, как они поели, часы показывали полночь, и Стайлз оставил Скотту сообщение, говорящее, что ему нужна помощь в деле, касающемся его «месячной проблемы». Потом он уселся за компьютер и начал лениво гуглить про амнезию, но ничего полезного для Дерека так и не нашел. С каждой прошедшей минутой надежда на то, что Скотт перезвонит, таяла. Ну, они все равно вряд ли что-то смогут предпринять без дополнительной информации.

— Так что ты помнишь? — спросил Стайлз у Дерека, которому, судя по всему, было очень удобно на его кровати.

— Ничего. 

— Никаких мыслей по поводу того, как это случилось, или почему ты вообще бежал по дороге, ведущей к моему дому?

— Нет, — Дерек было нахмурился, но его лоб почти тотчас же расслабился.

— Знаешь, я удивлен, что ты не носишься в панике. Ну, конечно, сурово и сердито, как настоящий волк.

Дерек сделал еще один длинный вдох, принюхиваясь, как делал весь вечер. Казалось, он вот-вот задремлет, так расслабленно он лежал, сложив руки на животе.

— Я не знаю, — задумчиво проговорил Дерек, лениво приподнимая одно плечо. — Если мне о чем-то и стоит волноваться, то я об этом не помню. А здесь… я чувствую себя на своем месте. Не могу объяснить.

Стайлзу пришло в голову, что этот новый Дерек не тащил за собой весь груз проблем прошлого, в отличие от того, другого, Дерека. Он не терял всю семью в пожаре. Не было проблем с новой стаей. Ничто не угрожало его жизни. 

Пока Стайлз наблюдал за ним, Дерек закрыл глаза и глубоко и ровно задышал, и тут до него дошло, что придется либо спать на полу, либо как-нибудь уместиться рядом. Будь это прошлый Дерек, Стайлз бы явно подольше сомневался, прежде чем выключить свет и лечь спать, но с рядом этим Дереком оказалось легко проскользнуть между ним и стеной и спокойно уснуть. 

Отец вернулся домой где-то после двух часов ночи. Дерек было зарычал — отчего Стайлз проснулся — но лишь вдохнул запах шерифа, пока тот медленно поднимался по лестнице. Отец подошел к комнате Стайлза, а затем, спустя пару секунд, ретировался. Дерек расслабленно улегся на подушки и расправил одеяло так, чтобы оно накрыло их ноги. И лишь потом он удивленно моргнул, как будто только сейчас понял, что рядом лежит Стайлз.

— Ты меня не боишься, — прошептал он.

Стайлзу хотелось оставить замечание без ответа, но он решил, что не стоит.

— И, на самом деле, никогда не боялся, — прошептал он в ответ.

В конце концов, Дерек куда чаще старался защитить Стайлза, нежели угрожал расправой, так что он и правда не боялся.

Похоже, что-то из этого он пробормотал вслух, потому что Дерек ответил:

— Хорошо, — и придвинулся чуть ближе. — Ты не против? — Стайлз затряс головой раньше, чем успел понять, что конкретно имеет в виду Дерек. И не успел он это обдумать, как тот уже прижался к его спине и уснул.

~

Эллисон объявилась в восемь утра; дверь ей открыл отец. Стайлз стоял наверху, едва успев натянуть на себя вчерашнюю одежду.

— Доброе утро, Эллисон, — немного удивленно поздоровался отец. — Что привело тебя к нам в такое время?

— Стайлз звонил мне — у меня остались кое-какие вещи Скотта, — она протянула бумажный пакет.

— Эммм… — произнес отец, потирая шею, — я… хочешь подняться и отдать лично?

— Нет, не стоит. Меня папа ждет в машине, — она уже практически была готова уйти, но в последний момент обернулась. — Скажите Стайлзу, что он может звонить мне когда угодно, ладно? Это не потому, что мы со Скоттом… это не значит, что мы не можем _связываться_ , — она специально подобрала такое слово, и оно определенно было предназначено для Стайлза, но отец ничего не заподозрил. Ему явно хватало того, что его сейчас посвящали в подростковые любовные драмы.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — я, хм, передам. До свидания, Эллисон. Мистер Арджент, — и, кивнув в сторону машины, припаркованной около дома, он закрыл дверь и повернулся к лестнице. — Ста… — закричал он, — ах, ты тут. Господи, сын, ты мог бы спуститься вниз и пощадить меня.

Улыбка на лице Стайлза была, пожалуй, слишком широкой, чтобы выглядеть правдоподобно, но отец не заметил и лишь закатил глаза, когда Стайлз ответил:

— Что, и пропустить такое шоу?

— Держи, — сказал он, протягивая пакет, — хочешь блинчиков?

— Не-а, я дальше спать.

— Господи упаси, если ты окажешься в мире живых раньше полудня, — проворчал отец, но это прозвучало добродушно — Стайлз давно не слышал от него такого тона. От этого стало одинаково тепло и невыносимо грустно.

— Точно, — произнес он, но отец уже ушел на кухню, так что Стайлз поплелся обратно к себе в комнату.

В пакете оказался розовый айпод (никак не Скотта), диск Grease (а этот как раз мог и быть его) и пачка писем (точно любовных). Он не хотел быть ужасным другом и читать их, но Эллисон затеяла все это не просто так, поэтому он попытался разобраться в них с наименьшей травмой для психики. Подле него Дерек скорчил рожу.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, откладывая в сторону еще одно письмо, начинавшееся со сравнения Эллисон с луной.

— Щенячья любовь, — ответил Дерек. Стайлз фыркнул, а затем громко рассмеялся.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько ты прав, — сказал он и хотел было пояснить, но внезапно наткнулся на короткую записку, написанную в спешке и точно не Скоттом.

_«Подслушала отца: стая альф в городе. Понятия не имею, что это значит, но точно что-то плохое. Подозреваю, они пришли по душу Дерека. Сегодня вечером отец встречается с охотниками, позвони мне»._

«Позвони мне» было подчеркнуто трижды.

— Стая альф, — повторил Стайлз, чувствуя тошноту, — это о чем-то тебе говорит? — Дерек покачал головой, но забеспокоился. — Как такое вообще возможно? То есть, разве одно другому не противоречит?

— Я не знаю, — неуверенно ответил Дерек, а затем добавил: — Мне нужно идти.

— Что? — Стайлз дернулся, смахнув со стола пару писем, и выпрямился, чувствуя, будто его ударили по больному месту. — Куда? И зачем?

— Из-за меня ты в опасности.

«Обычно тебя это не интересует», — хотел было сказать Стайлз, но не стал. Это было не совсем так.

— По крайней мере, подожди, пока мы не разузнаем побольше. Вчера там был кто-то? Когда ты сел со мной в машину?

Дерек снова покачал головой.

— Нет. Только ты и я.

— Ну, тогда никто не должен знать, что ты…

— Стайлз? — позвал отец, и Стайлз захлопнул рот. Где-то по ходу разговора он забыл понизить голос. — Я ухожу на работу, ладно? Вернусь днем, когда схожу в магазин, и мы с тобой поужинаем вместе.

— Ладно, пап, хорошего дня, — прокричал в ответ Стайлз. Они сидели в тишине, пока полицейская машина не выехала со двора.

— Просто останься, — со вздохом проговорил Стайлз, проводя ладонью по голове. — Мы со всем разберемся, ладно?

— Ладно, — ответил Дерек и нахмурился. По крайней мере, это его выражение лица было Стайлзу знакомо.

Поскольку звонить Скотту раньше десяти было пустой затеей, Стайлз основательно занялся поисками информации. «Гугл» предложил ему серию книг о стае хищников с экстрасенсорными способностями, и Стайлз отчаянно пожелал, чтобы хоть это было выдумкой. Все остальное оказалось бесполезным, так что он продолжил листать бестиарий, хоть его познания в латыни и были ничтожны. Может, Лидия согласится помочь? Он вспомнил ее взгляд, когда у нее на глазах Дерек запустил когти в живот Джексона.

А может и не согласится.

— Ты пахнешь грустью, — произнес Дерек прямо у него над ухом, и Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Да, я просто кое-что вспоминал.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Не надо. Вспоминать стоит только хорошее, — на этих словах желудок Стайлза сжался. «Я напомню тебе об этом потом», — подумал он, но меньше всего ему хотелось заводить с кем-либо разговор на тему «Вся твоя семья погибла в пожаре». — Это хороший совет, — без энтузиазма пробормотал он.

— Так и есть, — произнес Дерек, кладя руку ему на загривок, отчего Стайлз закаменел. — Ты так напряжен, — сильные уверенные пальцы скользнули по голове, медленно очертив круги на висках и за ушами, легко надавили, чтобы он наклонил голову вперед. От лежащей на затылке руки Дерека разлилось тепло. Он в прямом смысле почувствовал, как вниз по плечам, к мускулам на спине прокатилась волна, и Стайлз почувствовал себя так, будто кости превратились в кисель.

— О господи, — пробормотал он, упираясь подбородком в грудь, — что это такое?

— Не знаю, — непринужденно ответил Дерек, — но оно тебе помогает.

— Оно очень, очень помогает, — он и понятия не имел, что это, но не дай бог Скотт утаил от него такую свою возможность. Две недели назад, когда он выбрался из подвала Арджентов, именно эта разновидность оборотничьей суперсилы ему бы очень пригодилась. — Если ты продолжишь, я усну.

— Тебе это нужно, — пробормотал Дерек, разворачивая Стайлза на стуле лицом к себе и поднимая его вверх. Обычно Стайлз возмутился бы такому обращению, но сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда правильно. 

— Тебе это нужно, — снова повторил Дерек, притягивая Стайлза поближе и кладя одну руку ему на шею, а вторую — на поясницу.

Это был такой простой жест, но от него перехватило дыхание. Стайлзу не хотелось драматизировать, но он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-нибудь обращал внимание на его проблемы и заботы и то, насколько сильно они его тревожили. Дерек сжал руки крепче и тихо застонал, прижимаясь ближе, пока не уткнулся носом Стайлзу в шею.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, забывая вдохнуть. Подумав, он поднял руки и осторожно положил их Дереку на бока. Будь рядом с ним кто-либо другой, а не Дерек Хейл — это можно было бы назвать объятиями.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал так себя чувствовать, — приглушенно отозвался Дерек.

— Ты знаешь, что я чувствую? — он был не в восторге от этого знания, потому что — о Господи — как вообще держать что-то в тайне от этих чуваков? 

Дерек продолжал крепко его обнимать, пока Стайлз не сдался и не обнял его в ответ. Он никогда еще не стоял так — прижавшись практически всем телом к сексуальному парню в собственной спальне, и не был до конца уверен, что со всем этим делать.

Дерек позволил Стайлзу цепляться за себя пару минут, а потом начался склоняться все ниже и ниже: с закрытыми глазами потерся лицом о его одежду, вдыхая так глубоко, словно оказался в раю для парфюмеров. Стайлз не был уверен, какая реакция будет в этом случае адекватной, хотя не то чтобы у него был такой уж большой опыт. В данный момент он мог лишь отчаянно пытаться избавиться от сцены перед глазами, в которой Дерек скользил вниз по его телу — но ему до одури хотелось запустить пальцы ему в волосы. Чтобы уж точно этого не сделать, Стайлз вцепился в рукава футболки Дерека и всерьез задумался о том, можно ли потерять сознание лишь от того, что ты разучился дышать.

Дерек тем временем, остановившись напротив его солнечного сплетения, потянул вверх футболку Стайлза вместе с толстовкой.

— Чувак, чувак, — запротестовал Стайлз, но Дерек держал крепко, положив ладонь Стайлзу на ребра и уткнувшись носом в грудь, прямо у сердца. Это было щекотно, и у Стайлза от прикосновения прохладного носа по телу пошли мурашки — пока Дерек не повернул слегка голову и не потерся колючей щекой, прогоняя холод. — Что… — хрипло начал Стайлз, обхватив голову Дерека руками: то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли прижать поближе — он сам не понял.

— Вот тут, — Дерек обдал теплым дыханием его сосок, — вот тут у тебя и болит.

Вот оно что.

— Ага, — тихо признал Стайлз, расслабив плечи, и, сдавшись, начал медленно пропускать его волосы между пальцами. — Я знаю, но вряд ли мы сейчас можем это как-то исправить. — Тепло рта Дерека внезапно исчезло, футболка снова вернулась на место, а Дерек навис над ним с горящими глазами.

— Я могу тебя отвлечь, — предложил он, кивая головой в сторону кровати.

— О господи, — у Стайлза от такого ментального образа едва не закатились глаза. — Бог ты мой. Это не… мы не… Дерек, да я тебе даже не нравлюсь!

— В таком случае я идиот, — Дерек прижался к Стайлзу еще ближе, и их рты соприкоснулись. Это отнюдь не было поцелуем, но и случайностью не было тоже.

— Ладно, — произнес Стайлз, не в силах двинуться, даже когда Дерек с ухмылкой сделал шаг назад. — Это… очень отвлекает, да. И совсем не мотивирует на то, чтобы вернуть тебе память, — он нервно сглотнул и оправил толстовку.

— Тебе я тоже не нравлюсь? — спросил Дерек.

— Я… на тебя много всего навалилось, и это не твоя, совсем не твоя вина, — Дерек опустил взгляд, и это было просто ужасно. Стайлз ткнул его локтем. — Но, может, я тоже идиот, да?

— Да, — Дерек искоса взглянул на Стайлза и улыбнулся. — Пойдем в кровать?

— Эм, — только и смог выдавить из себя Стайлз, но Дерек лишь закатил глаза и бухнулся на колени. Он ухмыльнулся — знает ведь, что делает — и Стайлз порадовался тому, что настоящий Дерек не такой любитель флирта, иначе Стайлз уже давно бы вытворил что-нибудь неразумное.

Когда Дерек развязал шнурки на его кедах — и в процессе огладил по коленке, что было абсолютно излишним — он потянул Стайлза к кровати и уложил их обоих.

— Просто расслабься,— он запустил руку Стайлзу под толстовку и прижался раскрытым ртом к его плечу, дыша влажно и жарко, — расслабься ненадолго.

~

— Кто-то пришел, — раздувая ноздри и зло сверкая глазами, вскинулся Дерек.

— Так, спокойно, — Стайлз выпрыгнул из кровати и поднял руки, — скорее всего, просто чувак из доставки.

— Разве что твой чувак из доставки оборотень, — Дерек зарычал и выпустил когти. У Стайлза успела промелькнуть паническая мысль: «Черт, черт, они пришли за ним», — когда прозвенел дверной звонок.

— Ну, сомневаюсь, что смерть сообщит о своем появлении звонком в дверь, — хмыкнул Стайлз и пошел открывать.

За дверью обнаружился Скотт с открытым ртом, готовый, без сомнения, потребовать объяснений — но внезапно Стайлза за толстовку оттащили назад, и его место занял Дерек с выпущенными когтями.

— Какого хрена! — заорал Скотт, выпуская клыки, — Стайлз, беги отсюда!

— Эй, никаких собачьих боев на моем крыльце, — попытался вклинился между ними Стайлз, беспорядочно размахивая руками. Но Дерек не позволял, так что с удрученным вздохом он сдался, продолжая висеть на его руке, с задравшейся кверху майкой и толстовкой. — Дерек, это мой друг Скотт. Он тоже оборотень. Скотт, Дерек понятия не имеет, кто ты, и думает, что ты пришел меня сожрать. — Он пытался послать Дереку насмешливый взгляд, но это было трудновато сделать с его позиции. — Предварительно позвонив в дверь.

Дерек от его слов ни капли не успокоился и рычать не перестал.

— Мне стоит начать носить с собой брызгалку с водой, — пробормотал Стайлз. И одновременно с ним Скотт начал:

— Что происходит? Что значит он меня не знает? Почему он тут, и почему вы пахнете друг другом, как будто… — его глаза комично распахнулись, и Стайлз подумал, что было бы забавно позволить Скотту и дальше верить в свои фантазии, лишь бы подольше насладиться этим выражением на его лице.

— Остыньте оба, — отрезал Стайлз, потому что, увы, у них просто не было на все это времени. — Дерек, посторонись. Скотт, прекрати посылать враждебные сигналы, или что там у тебя, и заходи.

Удивительно, но Дерек попятился, а Скотт… надулся. Ничего, сойдет.

— Так он что, совсем ничего не помнит? — переспросил Скотт, когда Стайлз закончил объяснять. Они сидели на диване, а Дерек стоял, прислонясь к дверному косяку. Скотт, судя по выражению лица, разрывался между ужасом и искренним сочувствием.

— Совсем ничего, — ответил Стайлз под сердитым взглядом Дерека. Сначала он не понял, к чему это, пока не заметил, как Скотт рассеянно покачивает коленом из стороны в сторону, задевая колено Стайлза. — Так что нам нужно найти того, кто с ним это сделал. Если верить Эллисон, в городе сейчас стая альф, но я не смог…

— Ты говорил с Эллисон? — вскинулся Скотт, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Ага, — протянул Стайлз. — Самое важное — это то, что я говорил с Эллисон, а не то, что в городе объявилась стая альф. Которые, возможно, пришли нас убить. Ну, знаешь, совсем до смерти.

Но Скотт не слушал.

— Не могу поверить, что ты говорил с Эллисон. Зачем ты вообще ей позвонил?

Лишь огромным усилием воли Стайлз умудрился не заорать на него. Расставания — это отстой. Он знает, он понимает.

— Она написала мне смску, Скотт.

— Почему она связалась с тобой? Разве она не знает, что до сих пор может… — принялся ныть Скотт, и Стайлз потерял терпение.

— Скотт, подумай головой! Ее отец следит за каждым ее шагом, и она никак не могла связаться с тобой, поэтому и пошла через меня. А теперь можем мы, пожалуйста, перейти к действительно важным вещам? — это было не очень тактично с его стороны, и Стайлз тут же почувствовал немедленный укол совести — но он не слишком долго его беспокоил: для оборотня Скотт был слишком большим ослом.

— Не могу поверить, что ты ей звонил, — произнес Скотт, и по сведенной челюсти Стайлз мог сказать, что тот себя накручивает.

— Скотт, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Эллисон сказала, что в городе стая альф. Она собиралась достать побольше информации и… — он пожалел о сказанном, как только слова вылетели из его рта.

— Нет! — заорал Скотт, начиная обращаться, и в следующее мгновение Стайлз оказался зажатым между Дереком и стеной. Вокруг все странно завибрировало, и Стайлзу хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что это Дерек. — Нельзя втягивать ее в это, Стайлз! — продолжал кричать Скотт, будто бы Дерека тут и вовсе не было. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я пытаюсь ее отвоевать. Она должна держаться подальше от всего этого!

— Во-первых, — начал говорить Стайлз из-за плеча Дерека, пытаясь протолкнуться и подойти к Скотту, но Дерек оставался недвижим. Стайлз начал раздражаться: он не позволит оборотню сбить себя с толку и прижимать себя к стене в припадке беспричинного желания защитить, — тебе, возможно, стоит подумать о том, что это выбор Эллисон. Может, ни о каком «отвоевывании» и речи не идет, Скотт, и, может, она сама хочет участвовать во всем этом. Во-вторых, речь сейчас не об Эллисон. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне, Стайлзу. Твоему лучшему другу — помнишь такого? Меня, вообще-то, снова могут похитить, — это удар ниже пояса, но стремительно бьющееся сердце, скорее всего, выдало его всем присутствующим.

Рокот, отдающийся в его груди, стал более глубоким и угрожающим, и Стайлз захлопнул рот. Он положил руку Дереку между лопаток, разводя пальцы как можно шире: еще не хватало, чтобы тот сорвался и окончательно забыл, кто он есть. 

Это разозлило Скотта еще больше, но, по крайней мере, он заметно успокоился.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли помочь, — сказал он, двигаясь ко входной двери, — но на твоем месте я бы отвел его в какое-нибудь знакомое ему место. Может, это поможет ему вспомнить. А я пойду поговорю с Эллисон.

— Скотт, не надо… — начал Стайлз, но тот уже вышел из дома. Впрочем, сейчас был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы сообщать ему о том, что Эллисон вернула его любовные письма. — Отлично, — вздохнул он, опуская руки и утыкаясь лбом Дереку в шею, — просто прекрасно.

— Что ты имел в виду, говоря «похитить тебя снова»? — спросил Дерек, постепенно возвращая себе человеческий вид. Он медленно обернулся, положил руки Стайлзу на плечи и склонил голову, ловя его взгляд.

Стайлз тихо рассмеялся.

— Смертельная опасность в последнее время уже стала рутиной.

— Это из-за меня?

Стайлз рассеянно обхватил руками Дерековы запястья, а тот сжал его плечи.

— Не совсем, — после паузы ответил он. — Обычно ты в этом участвуешь, но, по большей части, чтобы предотвратить еще более страшные вещи.

— Что может быть страшнее твоей смерти? — тихо произнес Дерек, поднимая ладони и упираясь большими пальцами Стайлзу в шею, там, где кровь бежит прямо под кожей.

Стайлз потерял способность мыслить, и между ними повисла тишина. Дерек положил одну руку Стайлзу на затылок и прижался к его виску.

— Так что, отведешь меня в знакомое место, да? — ухо обдало горячим дыханием, и Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Ага, — ответил он, слегка поворачиваясь и утыкаясь лицом Дереку в волосы. Пожалуй, ему не стоило этого делать: тот, другой Дерек, ревностно охранял свое личное пространство. Но сейчас Стайлз был расстроен, а нынешнему Дереку это тоже было нужно.

Но пора было идти.

— Да, я знаю одно место.

~

— Так что, ты бы почуял, если бы здесь был кто-то посторонний, да? — Стайлз хотел убедиться в этом прежде, чем открывать дверь машины. Дом Хейлов и так не был туристическим центром, и это еще если не думать о том месте, где они со Скоттом выкопали — господи боже — сестру Дерека.

— Ага, — Дерек выпрыгнул из машины и повел носом, — здесь уже давно никого не было. — Стайлз неохотно распахнул свою дверь и ступил на землю. Кажется, она здесь всегда была сырой, и опавшая листва заглушала звуки. Он не знал, сумеет ли Дерек унюхать останки своей семьи. Могилу Лоры, кровь Кейт. Раньше как-то о таком спросить не удавалось.

«Эй, Дерек, какой чудесный хмурый день! Скажи, а ты, когда засыпаешь, чувствуешь запах праха своих родственников?» После такого вопроса его нос точно бы стал короче на пару сантиметров, если бы его и вовсе не откусили.

На двери был нарисован знак, которого Стайлз не видел в последний раз, как тут был. Он уже собирался спросить Дерека об этом и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до краски, когда заметил, что того нет рядом. Дерек стоял у подножья лестницы, ведущей на крыльцо. «Вот оно, — подумал Стайлз. — должно быть, так выглядит настоящий Дерек, когда не прячется за маской гнева».

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Стайлз спустился с крыльца, обхватил пальцами предплечье Дерека и сжал.

— Ты помнишь? — прошептал он, как будто произнести такое громко значило одной каплей разрушить построенный из песка замок.

— Нет, — произнес Дерек; его ресницы были влажными. — Я не помню. Но это место проклято. Оно пахнет тоской и смертью, — он моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на Стайлзе. — Я тут живу?

— Ты…я так не думаю. Мне кажется, раньше ты тут иногда ночевал, но охотники постоянно возвращались, поэтому тебе пришлось переселиться. Прямо за чертой города есть заброшенное депо, где ты обосновался, но… не знаю, — он пожевал губу. Почему-то ему казалось нормальным выкопать чье-то тело, а вот проверить внутреннюю обстановку дома, чтобы убедиться, что у Дерека есть хотя бы матрас — нет. Стайлз сжал зубы.

Он поднял взгляд, когда Дерек обхватил его запястье, потом взял лицо в ладони, нагнулся и уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая.

— Ничего об этом и слышать не хочу, — сказал он и потянул за собой вверх по ступенькам.

~

— Это был дом моей семьи? — спросил Дерек, когда они зашли внутрь. Сквозь некоторые не заколоченные досками окна просачивался солнечный свет, но дом все еще оставался смертельной ловушкой, так что Дереку несколько раз пришлось ловить Стайлза, чтобы не дать ему пропахать лицом деревянный пол. После второго подобного происшествия он подхватил Стайлза под локоть и уже не отпускал.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Ты вместе с семьей жил тут больше шести лет назад, — смысла что-то скрывать не было: все равно Дерек ничего не помнил. Тот оглянулся по сторонам с лицом человека, ставшим свидетелем трагедии, не затронувшей его никак, кроме как в общечеловеческом сострадательном смысле. — Вы с твоей сестрой и дядей остались живы после пожара — все остальные погибли.

Он резко повернул голову и сфокусировал взгляд на Стайлзе.

— Где они сейчас?

— Лора мертва, — осторожно произнес Стайлз. — Питер жив, но он… уже не тот, кем был раньше. Не знаю, можно ли ему доверять.

— Лора, — вздохнул Дерек, и не было в этом слове узнавания, но была грусть от потери.

— Пожар кто-то подстроил? — спросил Дерек, ведя Стайлза вверх по лестнице. Там было темно, но Дерек и так прекрасно видел. Он обнял Стайлза за талию — чуть крепче, чем стоило — но Стайлз никак это не прокомментировал.

— Да, — ответил он, обходя дыру в полу. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Дерек пожал плечами и внезапно стал выглядеть меньше в этом выжженном дотла островке прошлого, которое он не помнил.

— Ты слишком старательно обходил эту тему. А будь это несчастным случаем, ты бы сказал мне раньше. И из того, как ты отзывался о прошлом мне, могу предположить, что я был во всем этом виноват.

— Ну, вообще ты мне никогда этого не говорил, — в шоке произнес Стайлз. «Конечно, — подумал он, — как я мог это упустить?»

— Ты знаешь, сколько человек погибло? — спросил Дерек. Талию Стайлза словно бы зажали в тисках, и на этот раз он был счастлив тому, что всегда надевает на себя столько слоев одежды.

— Нет, не знаю, — прошептал он, и от этого стало еще больнее. Столько времени прошло, а он так и не удосужился узнать, скольких людей Дерек потерял.

Они зашли в очередную комнату и замолчали: на полу лежали небольшой матрас и спальный мешок. Рядом была гора одежды — по виду довольно новой, точно не сгоревшей, хоть и пахла она сыростью и пылью. Выглядело жалко, и внезапно Стайлзу расхотелось находиться здесь, видеть это, быть всему этому свидетелем, стоя рядом с новым, более мягким Дереком.

Тот выглядел подавленным и печальным, и Стайлз уже почти предложил вернуться домой, когда Дерек заговорил:

— Мне жаль его. Что, если я никогда не вспомню? Не вспомню никого из них?

Это было ужасно: то, как он выглядел, как звучал его голос — и у Стайлза перехватило горло.

— Ты вспомнишь, — заверил он, притягивая Дерека к себе и обнимая, прямо тут, в окружении призраков и демонов. — Мы все исправим, и ты вспомнишь.

— Я не знаю, хочу ли, — глухо сказал Дерек в толстовку.

Стайлз держал его, обнимая за плечи и талию.

— Ты хочешь, — сказал он. — Чего-чего, а смелости тебе не занимать.

И — потому что Стайлз и сам временами бывал смелым — он схватил вещи, которые остались от того Дерека. Позже он их постирает, и, возможно, когда этот, новый Дерек наденет их, то Стайлзу перестанет хотеться оставить его себе.

— Давай, — произнес он, начиная спускаться по ступенькам. — Пойдем домой. Вечно я хочу есть от беспокойства.

~

Проблемы начались, когда Стайлз потерял счет времени. Шериф чуть не выронил пакеты с продуктами, когда зашел на кухню и увидел там Стайлза в компании сидящего на столе Дерека.

— Стайлз? — позвал он, настороженно оглядывая Дерека с ног до головы. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Он вел себя как коп: сканировал представшую перед ним сцену в поисках любых свидетельств того, что Стайлз в заложниках. Тот подчеркнуто спокойно взял со стола огромный нож, которым Дерек пару минут назад резал помидоры, хотя на самом деле у него чуть сердце в пятки не ушло. Как он мог забыть об отце.

— Нет, — сказал Стайлз, ополаскивая нож под струей воды и кладя его в сушку для посуды рядом с бедром Дерека. Он пытался выглядеть расслабленно, но по тому, как Дерек склонился в его сторону, понял, что провалился. — Ну, то есть, да, но не то, что ты подумал.

— Тогда лучше начинай объяснять, — отец забросил пакеты на кухонный стол, — и быстро.

Стайлз принялся мыть руки, оттягивая время.

— Сейчас же, — требовательно произнес отец, не сводя взгляда — это Стайлз увидел, когда обернулся — с Дерека, будто бы он представлял угрозу. Пожалуй, этот момент стоило бы прояснить в первую очередь.

—Наверное, тебе лучше присесть, — Стайлз устало взъерошил волосы.

— Мне и так неплохо.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Стайлз взмахнул рукой в сторону Дерека. Вышло куда как скромнее его обычных размашистых жестов. — Что-то случилось, и Дерек потерял память.

Отец распахнул глаза, и бушующий в них гнев чуть поутих.

— Ты пострадал?

— Я… — Дерек от удивления запнулся. — Физически нет.

— Что ты помнишь, что забыл?

— Вообще ничего не помню, — на этом брови отца поползли вверх. Он тяжело выдохнул.

— Хорошо, — он засунул руку в карман за телефоном. — Я позвоню…

— Нельзя, — оборвал его Стайлз и вздрогнул от ответного сердитого взгляда.

— Интересно, почему?

— Ну, видишь ли, папа, — начал Стайлз, но практически сразу же захлопнул рот, потому что отец не на шутку разозлился.

— Нет уж, знаешь, что? — отрезал он, выставив палец (Стайлз сразу вспомнил ту галлюцинацию, что он видел на вечеринке у Лидии). — Слышать тебя не хочу. И не буду, пока не перестанешь врать. Я больше так не могу. Я знаю, что в последнее время ты думаешь, будто тебе все по плечу, и действуешь наугад, но я ни в коем случае я не позволю тебе поставить под угрозу жизнь и разум этого молодого человека — слышишь меня? — он начал перелистывать номера в своем телефоне, резко и отрывисто, как бывало только тогда, когда он по-настоящему злился. Стайлз буквально прирос к месту, не в силах пошевелиться — так, что не смог бы остановить отца.

Дерек обошел стол и мягко положил руку отцу на запястье, пока тот не успел нажать на вызов.

— Все совсем не так, — успокаивающе начал Дерек. Отец перевел взгляд с него на Стайлза и обратно, а затем многозначительно взглянул на свою руку — Дерек поспешил убрать ладонь.

— Тогда, будь добр, просвети меня, — он сжал губы в тонкую напряженную полоску.

В те пять секунд, потребовавшиеся Стайлзу, чтобы открыть наконец рот, он успел бросить на Дерека взгляд и получить в ответ кивок. Проблема всегда заключалась в том, что это была не его тайна. Даже сейчас Дерек фактически не имел права на то, чтобы давать Стайлзу зеленый свет. Но, по сути, он все тот же оборотень, так что Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и понадеялся, что другой Дерек не искалечит его слишком сильно за выданный секрет.

— Выкладывай уже, Стайлз, — устало проговорил отец. — Коротко и по существу.

— Ладно, — Стайлз умел быть лаконичным. — Оборотни существуют.

В первое мгновение отец никак не прореагировал, а затем лицо его исказилось от злости и разочарования — Стайлз хотел бы забыть эту картину.

— Если ты не можешь… — начал он, разворачиваясь к гостиной и поднимая телефон, но тут Дерек преградил ему дорогу. Отец машинально поднял голову, и тот изменил цвет глаз.

— Что? — пробормотал сбитый с толку отец. 

— Покажи ему остальное, Дерек, — произнес Стайлз не своим голосом. Ему не хотелось всего этого, но одни красные глаза ни в чем отца не убедят.

Открыв рот, Дерек удлинил клыки, и когда отец резко вдохнул, отрастил на руках когти.

— Твою ж мать, — отец переводил взгляд со рта Дерека на его руки. — Думаю, мне лучше присесть.

— Ага, — сказал Стайлз. — Пожалуй, я сделаю то же самое, — и он начал говорить.

— Так что, — отважился на вопрос отец, когда Стайлз закончил объяснять про Скотта, Мэтта с канимой и то, как получилось, что Дерек бежал по дороге, ведущей к их дому. — Лора Х… и… — он бросил короткий взгляд на Дерека, — ее семья? Все…?

— Оборотни, да. И все в порядке — я ввел его в курс дела.

Отец нахмурился.

— Кейт Арджент?

— Господи, нет. Охотник, — содрогнулся Стайлз.

— Охотник, — повторил за ним отец, — это в смысле…

— Охотник на оборотней, да.

— И все это время, — вздохнул отец, поставил локоть на стол и устало потер лоб, а потом снова поднял глаза. — Каждый раз, когда ты приходил домой в синяках, задерживался допоздна или обнаруживался на месте преступления, это было…

— Для того чтобы защитить Скотта, Лидию и других, полагаю, — Стайлз чувствовал себя выжатым, пустым — его отец выглядел так же, и Стайлз не знал, сколько еще разочарований он сможет пережить.

— Мне нужно об этом подумать, Стайлз. Естественно, я не могу прийти с таким объяснением в участок. Господи, ты хоть понимаешь, в какое положение поставил меня как шерифа?

— Да, папа, — раздраженно ответил Стайлз, — и отчасти по этой причине я тебе ничего не говорил.

Отец бросил взгляд на Дерека, который снова стал человеком и молчал все это время.

— Будет хоть какой-нибудь толк с того, что я скажу тебе держаться подальше от всего этого? — спросил он Стайлза.

Стайлз даже задумался на минуту: отец заслужил этот жест. Дерек уставился на него так, будто что-то — неведомое Стайлзу — напрямую зависит от его ответа.

— Нет, — произнес он в итоге, глядя Дереку в глаза, — не будет.

— Иди в свою комнату. И не выходи оттуда, пока я не позову.

Ему должно было полегчать от того, что отец не попытался остановить последовавшего за ним Дерека, но легче совсем не стало.

~

— Надо что-то делать, — сказал Дерек, когда они поднялись в комнату Стайлза. — Что бы со мной ни произошло, на то была причина. А мы просто сидим тут и ждем, пока все станет еще хуже.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз, падая на кровать и глядя на свой телефон. Да пошло оно все: выбора нет. Он нажал на соединение.

— Лидия? — сказал он в трубку, когда гудки оборвались. — Это Стайлз, пожалуйста, не вешай трубку.

— Убеди меня, — ответила она, и Стайлз вздохнул легче. На фоне слышался мерный гул, будто она была в машине.

— Мне жаль, что я наорал на тебя, и мне жаль, что мы все тебе лгали. Я пытался защитить тебя от… — он бросил короткий взгляд на Дерека, — по сути, всего. Но ты мне нужна.

— Ах, так сейчас я уже тебе нужна. И внезапно меня уже можно и не защищать, а запросто включить в ваши дела.

— Нет, — Стайлз зажмурился, — мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что перевела.

— Латынь? Как в прошлый раз? Когда это касалось Джексона, и никто не сказал мне?

— Там… не могу сказать тебе по телефону — это небезопасно, — он почти сказал «доверься мне», но вовремя прикусил язык. — Приезжай завтра ко мне, если хочешь помочь. Если нет, я пойму, но сейчас у меня нет времени, чтобы тебя убеждать.

Он не ждал ответа, а просто положил трубку. Приедет, так приедет. Нет — ну и ладно. На худой конец всегда есть мисс Морелл. 

Когда стало окончательно ясно, что и дальше звонить Скотту с Эллисон и пытаться найти информацию о стаях альф бесполезно, Стайлз отправился чистить зубы. В душ тоже сходил — ему до сих пор казалось, что и от одежды, и от него самого пахнет дымом и пеплом. Скорее всего, ему просто так казалось, но Дерек будет спать рядом, и Стайлз не стал рисковать. Загнанный взгляд Дерека, когда они покидали руины дома, стоял у него перед глазами, и он до красноты тер кожу мочалкой.

Когда Стайлз вышел из душа, в коридоре, опираясь о стену, стоял отец.

— Не знаю, что обо всем об этом думать, но мне это не нравится.

— Мне тоже, пап. И я не хотел тебя в это впутывать — ты все, что у меня… — он не мог это произнести. Они никогда об этом не говорили: как дико страшно ему было после смерти мамы смотреть каждый раз, как отец надевает форму шерифа. Он научился с этим бороться, но страх никуда не ушел. А сейчас Стайлз обеспечил своему отцу то же самое. Теперь он каждый раз будет гадать: вернется ли на этот раз Стайлз домой. А ведь именно этого он и пытался всегда избежать.

Отец все равно понял.

— Я знаю, — он мягко сжал его плечо. — Ты у меня тоже. Но теперь, когда я все знаю, ты можешь прекратить врать и дать мне помочь.

— Ты хочешь помочь? — от удивления Стайлз сделал шаг назад.

— Конечно, но ты должен сказать мне, чем. Понятия не имею, что вообще происходит.

— Пока я тоже ничего не знаю, но мы это исправим. Надеюсь, Лидия завтра приедет, и…

— Лидия Мартин? — переспросил отец и приподнял брови.

— Угу, — Стайлз слегка покраснел, — это не, я не, эм. Она практически помолвлена с Джексоном, а я вроде как смирился.

— Ладно, — отец слабо улыбнулся, — дай знать, если я могу что-то сделать. Серьезно. И, ради бога, береги себя, — он засомневался. — Иди сюда.

Стайлза втянули в объятие, и он позволил себе несколько секунд абсолютного покоя, а потом выпрямился.

— Мне лучше… — он качнул плечом в сторону своей комнаты, и отец нахмурился, наклонившись и шепотом спросив:

— Ты в порядке там с Дереком? Вы же не спите в одной кровати, да? Потому что я могу…

— Нет, нет, все нормально, — быстро произнес Стайлз, потому — привет, волчий слух. — У нас все хорошо.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — ответил отец с — что это было? ухмылкой? — Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

— Спокойной, пап, — ответил Стайлз, чувствуя легкость.

В кровати Дерек снова уткнулся носом Стайлзу куда-то за ухо. Поначалу Стайлз думал, это очередные оборотнические объятия, но на этот раз сексуальный подтекст был еще сильнее, как будто Дерек делал это с четким намерением. Когда он почувствовал на своем ухе чужие зубы — такое ни с чем не спутаешь — ему пришлось заглушить свой полный праведного негодования вскрик подушкой.

— Дерек, ты что… — пробормотал он, срываясь на шокированный вдох, потому что Дерек атаковал его шею и как раз ставил внушительный засос, — Дерек, — снова произнес Стайлз, потому что это просто… нет. — Прекрати, — ему потребовалась вся сила воли — и еще немного, чтобы выдавить из себя это слово. Пальцы свело судорогой от того, как сильно он стиснул ими простыни.

— Ты хочешь этого, — произнес Дерек, практически не отрывая рта от его шеи — Стайлз чувствовал на ней влажное дыхание. Дерек опустил руки вниз и схватил Стайлза за бедра — так, что не осталось сомнений в том, что происходит. — И я хочу. В чем проблема?

— Проблема в том, — Стайлз пытался оглянуться на Дерека через плечо, но тот, видимо, не торопился его переворачивать, — что настоящий ты не захотел бы, — до этого момента Стайлз аккуратно следил за тем, чтобы не говорить о том Дереке, которого он знал, как о настоящем. Он считал грубым намек на то, что этот Дерек чем-то хуже.

— Я и есть настоящий, — Дерек уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, — я полноценная личность, и все еще нахожу некоторые вещи забавными, а некоторые — раздражающими, — он ухмыльнулся и кончиком пальца поддел закушенные Стайлзом губы. — У меня просто нет воспоминаний твоего Дерека.

— Но они… господи! — Дерек пальцем слегка оттянул его нижнюю губу, и Стайлзу стало сложно думать — не говоря уже о том, чтобы найти адекватные причины тому, почему все это нехорошо. — Они влияют на то, кто ты есть.

— Стайлз, — Дерек пошевелился, садясь и смещая вес, и — вот дерьмо — совсем не случайно потерся вставшим членом о его бедро. — Я хочу этого. Так сильно, что не могу представить, почему реальный я мог бы не захотеть. Да я просто не могу держать руки при себе, когда ты пахнешь так обалденно. Раньше это отвлекало, но после твоего небольшого разговора с отцом, — Дерек снова упал на кровать и навис на Стайлзом, наклонившись, чтобы прошептать: — ты пахнешь таким удовлетворением и удовольствием. Я хочу заставить тебя умолять.

— Мхм, — произнес Стайлз; мозг у него уже практически не функционировал. Бедрами он машинально вжался в матрас, и — да — у него стояло. — Отец внизу, — пробормотал он, приподнимаясь. Его руки тряслись так сильно, что едва держали его.

— Тогда тебе лучше умолять тихо, — сказал Дерек, пододвигаясь, чтобы он мог повернуться, но не отстраняясь далеко.

— Господи, блядь, — прошептал Стайлз и потер лицо. — Напомни еще раз, почему я продолжаю отказываться?

Дерек ухмыльнулся широко и бесстыдно.

— Понятия не имею, — он встал на колени и склонился к Стайлзу — со своим сладким ртом, до которого было совсем чуть-чуть не дотянуться.

— Ты меня дразнишь, — пробормотал Стайлз, не спуская глаз с его губ, — кто бы мог подумать? Кокетка Дерек Хейл.

— Я просто делаю так, как ты говоришь, Стайлз, — произнес тот, задевая губами рот Стайлза, — просто скажи одно слово, и ты получишь все, что хочешь.

Это было ужасно нечестно. Хотелось потянуться к Дереку — так сильно, что руки зудели.

— Ты меня возненавидишь. Когда память вернется, ты меня возненавидишь, а я не могу… я не хочу этого.

Дерек вздохнул и снова сел на пятки, смирившись, но видно было, что его забавляет происходящее.

— Ладно. Я отступлю, хоть и уверен, что ты хочешь обратного.

— Давай спать? — спросил Стайлз, разочарованно и облегченно.

— Ага, ладно, — Дерек подержал одеяло, пока Стайлз не заполз под него, а потом засомневался:

— Но обнимать я тебя могу? — прошептал он. — Мне это нравится.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз; внутри у него что-то затрепетало, и он поднял руку, чтобы Дерек мог обнять его за талию. Тот заснул практически мгновенно, а вот Стайлз провел полчаса, пытаясь уговорить себя, что дрочить себе рядом со спящим Дереком не вариант.

~

В какой-то безбожно ранний час — Стайлз был даже не в состоянии рассмотреть цифры — его телефон зазвонил. 

— Дерек пропал, — сказал Айзек вместо приветствия.

— И ты пришел к этому выводу, — Стайлз сощурился, глядя на яркий экран, и снова прижал телефон к уху, — в четыре утра?

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь? — потребовал Айзек, игнорируя его комментарий.

Дерек поднял голову с живота Стайлза. На его лице не промелькнуло ни тени узнавания, хотя он точно отлично слышал Айзека. Он просто вопросительно склонил голову, и Стайлз лихорадочно принялся соображать.

— Ты один?

— Если ты о Питере, то он тут.

Дерьмо. Ладно, его в любом случае было бы сложно держать в неведении, и лучше Стайлз встретится с ним в присутствии остальных, чем тот заявится посреди ночи.

— Приходи завтра ко мне домой. Ну, или уже, скорее, сегодня — только не сейчас. Я вчера снова пытался дозвониться до Скотта…

— Не волнуйся, я с ним свяжусь, — и на этом Айзек повесил трубку. Стайлз изо всех сил постарался не чувствовать раздражение из-за того, что Скотт не отвечает на его звонки, но может ответить на Айзековы. У него плохо получилось.

— Кто это был? — пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз оторвался от телефона. Возможно, стоило все рассказать во время тура по дому Хейлов. Он снова устроился на кровати, когда Дерек потянул его вниз.

— Айзек — твой бета.

— У меня есть стая? — широко раскрыв глаза спросил Дерек.

Вот дерьмо.

— Ага, ты… есть несколько. Объясню, когда они будут здесь.

Он сомневался, что Айзек расскажет что-нибудь полезное, но — и Стайлзу ужасно неприятно это признавать — Питер вполне мог. Стайлз потер лицо и пролистал контакты в телефоне. На номере Эрики он тяжело сглотнул. Он пытался позвонить ей той ночью, когда Джексон из канимы стал настоящим оборотнем, но никто не ответил. По его спине внезапно разошлось тепло, и Стайлз поднял голову: Дерек касался его плеча.

— Все будет хорошо.

Долгие годы Стайлз носил в груди небольшой, но тяжелый комок тревоги. Обычно он мог его контролировать, но с недавнего времени — после происшествия со стариком Арджентом — тревога стала еще сильнее и подобралась ближе к коже.

— Ну же, — начал Дерек, — давай.

Он уложил Стайлза на бок и лег сам, прижавшись к его спине. Они ждали, пока не пройдет паническая атака, и Стайлз заснул с рукой Дерека на своем сердце и горячим дыханием на загривке.

~

— Твой отец заходил проверить, как ты, — произнес Дерек, как только Стайлз — почти три часа спустя–открыл глаза.

— И не выкинул тебя из кровати? — медленным ото сна голосом пробормотал Стайлз.

— Он так на меня посмотрел, будто с радостью бы пристрелил, если бы это тебя не разбудило, — Дерек сжал Стайлза чуть сильнее и прохладным носом прижался к местечку за ухом. Это было здорово.

— Обычно ты так не делаешь, — произнес Стайлз, почувствовав, что будет неправильным не сказать.

— Как? — пробормотал Дерек где-то в районе его уха. — Не дотрагиваюсь до тебя?

Пожевав губу и подумав над этим, Стайлз решил не говорить, как именно Дерек обычно «дотрагивался».

— На самом деле, ты ни до кого не дотрагиваешься. Не так.

— Ты против? — Дерек огладил его руку — не настойчиво, он больше ничего не требовал, а просто…прикасался. После вчерашней ночи это казалось до странности несмелым, но Стайлзу казалось, что он понимал. В этом не было сексуального намека, только волчьи инстинкты.

— Нет, — и спустя секунду Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, — мне нравится.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Дерек, наклоняясь ближе. Он провел носом по скуле, мимолетно потерся губами о Стайлзов рот. Это не поцелуй, но вполне мог бы быть.

Тело Стайлза начало откликаться абсолютно неприличным способом — если все это было лишь волчьими штучками. Он перекатился на спину и запустил руку Дереку в волосы, потянул слегка и сказал:

— Остальные скоро тут будут, — хмыкнув, Дерек обнюхал его шею и спустился вниз, пока его рот не оказался на одной из ключиц. Он не мог не слышать бешеный стук сердца Стайлза — как и легкий румянец на лице.

— Они тут, — произнес Дерек, и Стайлз пробормотал: «Ну, конечно», потому что с его везением... 

Раздался звонок в дверь; они услышали, как отец открыл, и в тот же момент что-то в Дереке изменилось. Он низко зарычал, и у Стайлза было две секунды, чтобы подумать «вот дерьмо», прежде чем Дерек стремительно выпрыгнул из кровати и понесся вниз.

— Папа! — закричал Стайлза, бросаясь вслед за ним, — уйди с дор…  
У входной двери обнаружились стоящие с открытыми ртами Джексон с Лидией и отец. Последний запустил руку в волосы и выглядел ошеломленным, сбитым с толку и так, будто злился от имени Стайлза — ну, если судить по взгляду, который он бросил на него, стоящего наверху лестницы.

Дерек обнимал Айзека, и по тому, как Айзек льнул к нему, создавалось впечатление, что это единственная причина, по которой он стоит.

— Стая, — услышал Стайлз слова Дерека, когда спустился. — Ты стая, — он тыкался носом ему в шею, как раньше Стайлзу. Но вместо ревности Стайлз почувствовал теплый луч радости, пробивающийся сквозь стену тревоги.

Айзек крепче обнял Дерека.

— Да, это я. Это я, — и держал, не отпуская. Позади них Питер Хейл смотрел с любопытством и заинтересованностью, но без удивления.

Стайлз дернул подбородком в сторону гостиной, когда Джексон поймал его взгляд. Лидия и отец последовали за ним, оставив Дерека, Айзека и Питера разбираться.

— Сын, — тихо произнес отец, положив руку ему на плечо. Он выглядел печальным и постаревшим. — Я думал, вы двое…

— Нет, — Стайлзу было сложно не почувствовать укол боли от облегчения на лице отца, — и это совсем не то… Дерек ничего не помнит, а Айзек пахнет… семьей, можно сказать.

— Ааа, — ответил отец, оглядываясь. С закрытыми глазами и шарящими по спине Дерека руками Айзек выглядел так, будто ушел в нирвану. Должно быть, ему и правда этого не хватало — а от другого Дерека он ничего подобного не получал. — Так ты, эм, пахнешь так же для него?

— Я… — Стайлз взглянул на отца, а потом на Лидию и Джексона, неловко устроившихся на старом диване. — Я не знаю. Не знаю.

Их прервал низкий рык, и Айзек поспешил сказать:

— Все хорошо, это Скотт. Он не угроза для нас.

— Он расстроил Стайлза, — ответил Дерек, расположившись около Стайлза, как злобный пес-охранник. При виде легкой вины на лице Скотта тот издал смущенный звук.

— Эллисон будет нам помогать, — сказал он Стайлзу, протиснувшись мимо Дерека.

— Ну, конечно, — мягко ответил Стайлз, — она ведь не из тех девушек, которые останутся дома и спрячутся в спальне.

— Нет, — со смесью гордости и раздражения произнес Скотт. — Полагаю, нет, — а потом, спустя мгновение добавил: — Но Питер Хейл? Серьезно?

— Я возмущен, — радостно ответил Питер.

— Так, хорошо, — Стайлз повысил голос, потому что Лидия почти дошла до точки кипения. — Давайте переместимся в гостиную и обсудим всю эту херню.

— Следи за языком, — одновременно одернули его отец и Питер — Айзек от этого рассмеялся. Стайлз почувствовал укол вины от того, что Айзек, скорее всего, все это время был именно с Питером.

— Так ты что-нибудь знаешь? — спросил Стайлз у Питера после того, как рассказал всем присутствующим то немногое, что было известно. Питер выглядел шокированным, когда Стайлз упомянул стаю альф.

— Я знаю об их существовании, да, а кроме этого — мало что, — спокойно произнес Питер, не отводя взгляда от Дерека. — Но вот что они тут забыли — это за пределами моего понимания.

— Да ладно, — перебил Джексон, и впервые за… за всю жизнь, в общем-то, Стайлз был с ним согласен. — Ты и вправду ждешь, что мы поверим тебе? Кончай со своими играми, — стоявшая рядом с ним Лидия упорно не смотрела на Питера. Стайлз ее вполне понимал.

— Вовсе нет, — Питер поднял ладони, видимо, пытаясь показать свою безобидность, но от этого жеста он почему-то показался еще более неприятным. — Я знаю, что они существуют, знаю, что внутри их стаи есть какая-то своя иерархия, но Бикон Хиллз отнюдь не изобилует сверхъестественной активностью. По крайней мере, не изобиловал до недавнего времени, — он перевел взгляд на Дерека, и Стайлз испытал непреодолимое желание встать между ними. Не то чтобы Дерек в случае чего не мог защитить себя. Стайлз очень надеялся, что дело не дойдет до этого. — Хейлы обосновались здесь десятки лет назад, чтобы мирно жить среди людей. Они осознанно оградили себя от более… «оборотнического» образа жизни. Поэтому нас учили лишь тому, что нужно знать, чтобы быть людьми. Все остальные знания потерялись в поколениях.

— В этом есть смысл, — нехотя согласился Стайлз. — Есть ли хоть какая-то надежда на то, что у них мирные намерения?

— В этом случае они бы уже вышли на контакт, — сказал Питер почти с сожалением. — А не стали бы лишать нашего альфу воспоминаний.

— Этого ответа я и боялся, — сказал Стайлз, расправляя плечи. — Ясно. Думаю, стоит принять как данность, что они враждебно настроены и пока не знают, где находится Дерек. И что он их главная цель, а значит, вам всем лучше убираться подальше отсюда. Но, ради всего святого, — он сердито посмотрел на Скотта, — не выключайте телефоны. Лидия, поработай с бестиарием. Джексон, не отходи от нее ни на шаг. Скотт…

— Я буду присматривать за Эллисон, — будто бы Стайлз собирался предложить что-то другое. — У моей мамы дополнительные смены на работе, поэтому она будет в безопасности.

Закатив глаза, Стайлз повернулся к Айзеку.

— Чувак, прости, что приходится оставлять тебя со стремным дядюшкой, но…

Айзек улыбнулся, в то время как Питер недовольно фыркнул.

— Посмотрим, сможем ли мы разузнать что-нибудь и вернуться сюда завтра.

— Отлично, — Стайлз повернулся к последнему оставшемуся в комнате человеку. — Папа, пожалуйста, если ты увидишь что-нибудь с красными глазами и клыками, беги от него подальше.

— Уверен, это будет лучшее решение, — согласился отец, приподняв брови. — Поэтому советую тебе сделать то же самое.

— У меня есть Дерек, — ляпнул Стайлз, не успев остановить себя, и все разом посмотрели на него. — То есть…

— Это правда, — просто согласился Дерек, будто это совершенно ничего не значило. Стайлз покраснел как рак.

— Все, теперь валите. Делайте свои задания и держите меня в курсе, как только что-то узнаете.

— Ну и кто теперь альфа? — ухмыльнулся Питер, но все же поднялся вместе с остальными и направился вслед за Айзеком к двери. Дерек тоже встал — он крепко обнял Айзека и долго не отпускал его. После короткой заминки он обнял и Джексона тоже, и Стайлз отвернулся, увидев на лице того удивленное, облегченное выражение.

— От тебя пахнет горем, — тихо сказал Дерек Питеру. — Горем и ненавистью. Оставь это.

Было невозможно описать эмоции, отразившиеся на лице Питера, но они исчезли так же быстро, как и появились. Питера Дерек не стал обнимать, но тот кивнул ему на прощание перед тем, как выйти.

— Думаю, нам стоит проехаться, — отец сузил глаза, будто собрался протестовать, поэтому Стайлз поспешил пояснить: — Посмотреть, вспомнит ли Дерек что-нибудь.

— Стайлз, я не уверен… — начал отец, но потом вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу. — Ладно, думаю, раз уж Дерек с тобой, ты в безопасности — насколько это вообще возможно.

— Мы просто проедемся по городу и мимо школы. Вернемся до темноты, — заверил Стайлз. Дерек подошел ближе к нему — Стайлз почувствовал спиной его тепло.

— С ним ничего не случится, я не позволю, сэр, — сказал он, и Стайлз одновременно с отцом закатили глаза.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул отец. — Только вернитесь до ужина, я готовлю.

— Никаких гамбургеров, — приказал Стайлз, забирая ключи и открывая входную дверь. — И чтобы был салат, — он был не уверен, но, кажется, Дерек с отцом обменялись сочувствующими взглядами. Почему-то его это совсем не напрягало.

~

— Ну что? — спросил Стайлз, пока они ехали по главной улице. Они нарезали круги уже некоторое время, даже прокатились мимо железнодорожного депо. Дерек только нахмурился, но ничего не спросил, и Стайлз промолчал.

Дерек опустил окно — на случай, если попадется знакомый запах, — и ветер трепал его волосы.

— Ничего, — сказал он, чуть отвернувшись от Стайлза. Его глаза были прикрыты, он выглядел умиротворенным. Стайлзу подумалось, что без воспоминаний Дерек выглядит более правильно, чем с ними. — Ничего. Прости.

— Не страшно. Мы еще проедем мимо школы. Там будет пусто.

— Ты играешь? — спросил Дерек, когда они подошли к огороженному полю для лакросса.

— Да, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Точнее, просиживаю штаны на скамейке запасных. Правда, я играл в финале, — не удержавшись, он улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

— И как, хорошо? — спросил Дерек, явно тоже улыбаясь — Стайлз чувствовал это, хоть и не отрывал взгляда от трибун.

— Не очень, — рассмеялся Стайлз, просовывая пальцы в проволоку ограды и слегка дергая ее на себя. — Мои голы были скорее случайностью.

— Не верю, — тихо сказал Дерек, сделав шаг ближе. Он не касался Стайлза, но было такое ощущение, что ему хотелось бы.

— Ты когда-нибудь играл? — спросил Стайлз, на секунду забывшись.

— Я не знаю, — глухо ответил Дерек. Стайлз почувствовал его теплое дыхание. В голосе Дерека не было расстройства или раздражения. Возможно, сожаление или тоска.  
— Ты мог бы показать мне, — продолжил он, — вдруг я вспомню.

Форма для лакросса так и лежала в джипе, и Стайлз надел ее — хоть она и была не очень чистой. Он дал мяч и клюшку Дереку.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Стайлз, проверив защиту на подбородке. — Твоя задача — обойти меня, моя — сбить тебя с ног.

Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, подумал Стайлз, завидев блеск в глазах Дерека. Его потряхивало от предвкушения. Страшно не было — он делал то же со Скоттом, который не всегда мог трезво оценить свою скорость и силу, когда они играли вдвоем.

Дерек взвесил мяч в ладони, мягко обхватив его пальцами, и перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Потом усмехнулся, осмотрелся по сторонам — и превратился в смазанный силуэт. Парой секунд позже он уже вжимал Стайлза лицом в землю.

— Я забил. И сбил тебя. Что ты там должен был сделать?

— Это я должен был сбить тебя, — с трудом пропыхтел Стайлз под тяжестью Дерека. — Теперь слезь с меня.

Дерек хмыкнул до ужаса самодовольно, но послушался.

Если Стайлз хоть немного знал Дерека — а ему начинало казаться, что это так — то он мог предположить, что будет дальше. Дерек замедлится, чтобы Стайлз мог разглядеть его движения, и немного повыпендривается, повторив тот же трюк, что проделал только что.

Поэтому когда Дерек хитро улыбнулся ему, Стайлз приготовился и, вместо того, чтобы побежать ему навстречу — он ни за что не смог бы поймать его — он изо всех сил понесся к воротам, с разбега врезавшись в Дерека. Было больно, но не больнее, чем во время тренировок, и когда они повалились на землю, Дерек перевернулся, принимая удар на себя.

— Неплохо, — Дерек немного запыхался, хоть и не должен был. Стайлз же тяжело дышал. — Думаю, ты недооцениваешь себя.

— Поверь, это не так, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Обычно только я сам в себя и верю, — он хотел отшутиться, но выражение лица Дерека стало серьезным. Он вдруг резко повернулся, оказавшись сверху, так близко, что их носы почти соприкасались, и опёрся локтями на землю.

— Я верю в тебя, — тихо сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты найдешь способ вернуть меня в норму. Я ни секунды не сомневаюсь в этом.

Когда они перевернулись, Стайлз невольно раскинул ноги, и Дерек устроился между ними, тяжело, но как-то уютно нависая сверху. Теперь было понятно, почему ему не хватало дыхания.

— Дерек, я…

— Я знаю, — Дерек провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза и поднялся. Он протянул руку, и Стайлз ухватился за нее и встал, глупо моргая.

— Эм… ну как, вспомнил что-нибудь?

Дерек криво улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Но у нас еще есть пара часов до того, как стемнеет. Можно мы немного побудем здесь? Мне нравится быть на свежем воздухе.

— Ну еще бы, — сказал Стайлз и направился к трибунам. Дерек последовал за ним, легонько толкнув в плечо по пути.

— Все хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил Стайлз, опустив голову, скрывая покрасневшее лицо.

~

Чтобы объяснить следы от травы на одежде, Стайлз взял форму для лакросса с собой и забросил ее в стиральную машину под пристальным взглядом отца. И хотя тот ничего не сказал (и то хорошо), за ужином он специально сел между ними с Дереком.

— Ну что? — спросил он. На ужин была свинина под яблочным соусом, и на Стайлзово «Это не овощи, пап» ответом ему было: «Заткнись, Стайлз» — от Дерека и отца одновременно.

Стайлз покачал головой. Последовавшее затем молчание было немного неловким, но он не жаловался — могло быть и хуже.

Дерек и Стайлз взялись за мытье посуды, когда отец вышел из кухни за пивом.

— Ничего себе, — произнес он, возвращаясь на кухню. — Больше меня уже ничем в жизни не удивишь.

Стайлз рассмеялся, стараясь не думать о том, как сжалось сердце, когда отец открыл бутылку пива и протянул ее Дереку, неохотно улыбаясь.

— Сомневаюсь, — возразил Стайлз. Он принялся вытирать посуду, а отец устроился в гостиной, положив ноги на столик перед диваном. Дерек прислонился к кухонной стойке, медленно делая глотки пива. Они ничего не говорили и молчание, ранее бывшее неловким, вдруг стало уютным. «Я буду скучать по этому», — подумал Стайлз, сжимая пальцы на полотенце. Он не хотел терять это. Не хотел, чтобы Дерек снова стал той больной, злой тенью себя. Стайлзу хотелось остановить этот момент. Хотелось сохранить все это.

Наверное, его сердце забилось слишком быстро, потому что Дерек наклонился, слегка дернув за полотенце в его руках. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, а потом многозначительно перевел взгляд к потолку. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, аккуратно сложил полотенце, а затем кивнул, направившись к лестнице. Дерек последовал за ним.

— Одну минуту, — подал голос отец, поднимаясь, и Стайлз замер у подножия лестницы. Отец поджал губы, и на секунду показалось, будто он махнет рукой, но затем он произнес:

— Дерек может и дальше оставаться в твоей комнате — но с одним условием, которое, думаю, мне не нужно произносить вслух.

— Пап! — воскликнул Стайлз, но Дерек просто кивнул со словами «Конечно, сэр», улыбаясь так, что отец точно теперь не поверит ему и, о господи, Стайлз сейчас просто умрет.

— Хорошо, — отец отвернулся и пробормотал еще что-то себе под нос, и на мгновение Стайлз засомневался, что он им поверил. Он уже повернулся к Дереку с выражением «Что это было вообще?» на лице, когда тот чуть не подавился.

— Что такое? — прошипел Стайлз, обернувшись вслед исчезнувшему на кухне отцу. — Что?

Дерек с силой затряс головой и пихнул Стайлза в сторону лестницы.

— Да что случилось? — требовательно продолжил Стайлз, когда они оказались в его комнате.

— Он сказал, что надеется, что с безопасным сексом дело у меня обстоит лучше, чем с враньем, — наконец ответил Дерек.  
Да уж. К черту стаю альф. Стайлзу хотелось умереть здесь и сейчас. Но Дерек вдруг приблизился к нему вплотную и добавил:  
— Это значит, у нас есть его разрешение.

— И вовсе не значит, — Стайлз попятился, пока не натолкнулся на кровать, тут же плюхнувшись на нее. Это нисколько не остановило Дерека. — Он все равно внизу.

— Я знаю, что обещал прекратить, — Дерек поднес руку к его щеке — его пальцы еле заметно дрожали. — Но я вижу, как сильно ты хочешь этого. Просто… так трудно не приближаться к тебе. Скажи мне остановиться еще раз, и, обещаю, я больше никогда к тебе не подойду.

Дело в том, что Стайлз не хотел этого. Не хотел быть одновременно рядом, но так далеко от Дерека, когда он знал, каково это. И была другая часть его, часть, которая, оказавшись в подвале с Джерардом Арджентом, впервые почувствовала страх за свою жизнь, несмотря на все то, через что он уже прошел до этого. Даже после того, как он столкнулся с оборотнями и канимой, смотрел в направленное на него дуло пистолета, именно в тот момент он впервые подумал: «Черт, я умру». Именно взгляд в холодные, бесстрастные глаза старика — человека — заставил Стайлза пожалеть обо всем, что он уже никогда не сможет сделать.

«Что, если ты умрешь в этой битве, — прошептал назойливый голос где-то в глубине его сознания, — что если альфы придут за тобой завтра? О чем тогда ты пожалеешь?» Его вдруг глубоко, до самых костей, пробрало чувство грусти, по большей части, от того, что у него больше не было сил и дальше отказываться.

— Я должен, — сказал он, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дерека, но тот смотрел на его рот. — Я должен сказать «нет». Но не думаю, что смогу.

Когда Дерек наконец посмотрел на него, он вдруг показался Стайлзу ужасно молодым и уязвимым.

— Слава богу, — сказал он, набрасываясь на Стайлза, будто прыгал с обрыва в пропасть. И Стайлз прыгнул прямо за ним, чтобы почувствовать радость падения — плевать на последствия.

Как-то раз на одной вечеринке Стайлз выпил довольно много водки. От спирта щипало ранку на губе, и когда Минди Лоуренс предложила помочь поцелуем, Стайлз подумал: «К черту, я не собираюсь умирать девственником». В итоге они очутились в гостевой комнате, лежа на куче верхней одежды. Стайлз тяжело дышал в шею Минди, пока она направляла его пальцы, а потом медленно отдрочила ему.

Поцелуй с Дереком был совсем не похож на это. Его щетина оставляла за собой приятный жар каждый раз, когда соприкасалась с кожей Стайлза. Краем уха он услышал, как отец прокричал, что его вызывают на работу, но почти не обратил на это внимание. Целовать Дерека было все равно что ощущать, как что-то укореняется глубоко в душе и начинает расти. 

С этого момента события стали набирать ход, пока Стайлз наконец не устроился на коленях на покрывале, глядя, как Дерек растянулся на его слишком маленькой кровати, стягивая с себя черные боксеры, липнущие к его члену. Стайлз не мог бы сейчас выдавить ни слова, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Твоя очередь, — Дерек протянул к нему руку, и его слова вырвали Стайлза из звенящей тишины, заполнившей его разум. Мысли одновременно ринулись обратно, закручиваясь, словно ураган, вырывая его из центра бури. Секунда — и он уже лежит на спине, без одежды, а Дерек накрывает ртом его сосок, а в следующий миг Стайлз уже кончает — резко и слишком быстро, выплескивая сперму на костяшки Дерека.

— Извини, — пробормотал он смущенно, едва соображая и пытаясь спрятать лицо в подушке, хоть и лежал на спине, и вывернуть шею таким образом было практически невозможно.

— Не надо, — успокоил Дерек. — Все было чудесно, — пробормотал он в тазовую косточку Стайлза, будто та сделала что-то удивительное. Стайлз запустил пальцы в его мягкие волосы. — Я хочу еще, — продолжил разговор с его бедром Дерек, — можно?

— Можешь делать все, что угодно, — сообщил ему Стайлз. Смущение понемногу уходило вместе с послеоргазменным состоянием. Вид дрожащего Дерека, выглядящего так, будто он и сам сейчас кончит, хотя Стайлз даже не притронулся к нему, уж точно помогал в этом. — Но я тоже хочу потрогать тебя.

— Позже, — рассеянно пробормотал Дерек, касаясь губами дорожки волос внизу его живота и начиная слизывать сперму — отовсюду, не трогая лишь его все еще слишком чувствительный член. А в следующий момент он уже переворачивал Стайлза на живот.

— Что ты… — начал он, но тут Дерек развел в стороны его ягодицы, устроив предплечье поперек его задницы, максимально раскрывая. Его дыхание было жарким и невыносимо интимным, когда он произнес:

— Ты сказал, все, что угодно, что я могу… — он не закончил, прижавшись ртом к его дырке, будто не смог сдержаться, и Стайлз невольно вскрикнул.

— О боже, да, да, все, что хочешь.

Дерек сделал глубокий, удовлетворенный вздох и, прижавшись щекой к его заднице, вновь медленно провел языком. Стайлз никогда не смог бы описать это чувство — не то чтобы в этом была нужда, потому что он ни за что и никогда никому об этом не расскажет. 

И дело даже не столько в самом факте происходящего, а в том, как медленно Дерек его вылизывал, будто впереди у него была целая вечность, будто больше всего в жизни он хотел бы быть именно здесь, делать именно это, и не существовало никакого приза и скрытых мотивов. Он делал движение языком, вдыхал, снова двигал языком. Время от времени Стайлз чувствовал, как сжимаются его пальцы у него на ягодицах, или слышал тихий, удовлетворенный вздох, но помимо этого долгое, очень долгое время не было ничего, кроме мягких, медленных, мокрых движений.

Это продолжалось и продолжалось, пока Стайлз не перестал понимать, почему в голове так пусто, и не услышал собственное рваное, неровное дыхание.

— Еще, — простонал он. Он был на вершине волны, и уже начинал бояться этой высоты. — Дерек, пожалуйста, — он понял, насколько раскрытым и влажным был, только когда Дерек засунул в него палец. Стайлз вцепился зубами в подушку до боли в деснах и зажмурился — до искр в глазах.

— Больно? — совершенно сломленным голосом спросил Дерек. В любое другое время Стайлз хотел бы видеть его лицо в этот момент, но сейчас ему было все равно, он мог только всхлипывать в подушку.

— Нет, слишком мало, слишком мало.

Дерек прижался лбом к пояснице Стайлза, прерывисто задышав, с отчаянным стоном. Потом Стайлз почувствовал давление, и в нем оказался еще один палец, заставив его застонать в ответ, громко, пошло. Но когда Дерек согнул пальцы, Стайлз уже не смог даже стонать — он потерял дар речи, и мир для него перестал существовать за пределами движений в нем и того, как он сам терся о матрас.

Когда Дерек снова коснулся него ртом, сначала посасывая его поджавшиеся яйца, затем — снова его дырку, уже совершенно не так медленно и лениво, как в начале, а, напротив, влажно и требовательно, настойчиво заставляя Стайлза сдаться. И он подчинился, резко, безостановочно содрогаясь всем телом и совершенно не контролируя себя. Дерек что-то говорил, говорил каждую секунду его оргазма, но Стайлз перестал что-либо понимать, ощущать хоть что-то, кроме рук на своей спине, на плечах, рук, которые переворачивали его, прижимали к себе, помогали переждать отголоски оргазма, оставившего его абсолютно разбитым и измученным.

— Это было просто невероятно, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда наконец смог собрать мысли в кучу. Дерек фыркнул ему в шею. — Дай мне секунду времени — или сотню лет, не знаю — и я займусь тобой.

— В этом нет необходимости, — неразборчиво пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз все еще туго соображал, поэтому он поднял голову и нахмурился.

— Что… — выдавил он, а затем почувствовал голенью мокрое пятно. — Ты?..

Дерек кивнул.

— Но… — начал Стайлз.

— Я знаю, — перебил Дерек.

— Но я даже не прикоснулся…

— Я знаю, — повторил Дерек, и Стайлз тихо засмеялся, за что его тут же пихнули.

— Я тебя поцелую, если не заткнешься, — пригрозил он, хитро улыбаясь при этом. Стайлз отстраненно подумал, что надо бы начать считать такие улыбки. Хранить их, словно сокровища, на те времена, когда они закончатся.

— Не этим ртом, — произнес Стайлз, и Дерек рассмеялся. 

Он решил, что сможет почувствовать вину за произошедшее когда-нибудь в следующий раз. Сейчас он держал в объятиях Дерека, и тот смеялся, прижимаясь к его груди, и совершенно не хотелось ничего менять. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше.

Дерек исчез на пару минут, а потом вернулся, и его дыхание пахло мятой.

— Ты моей щеткой воспользовался? — спросил Стайлз. Дерек ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся и принялся целовать его шею. — Потому что это ужасно, — пожаловался он, хлопнув Дерека по спине. На самом деле он не был против — он уже расслабился от одного того, как Дерек посасывал мочку его уха.  
— У меня ведь были планы, — сообщил Стайлз, обвивая его ногами за талию, цепляясь и прижимая как можно ближе, продолжая шептать ему на ухо: — И в этих планах участвовал мой рот.

Он почувствовал, как губы Дерека расплываются в улыбке, а затем он прижался к бедру Стайлза.

— Так что ты там планировал? — выдал он одновременно с Стайлзовым «ох, ничего себе».

~

Возможно, он чересчур долго исследовал каждый сантиметр члена Дерека, потому что к моменту, когда он наконец обхватил его губами и принялся водить языком по всей длине, глаза Дерека приняли красный цвет, и он изо всех сил старался не располосовать когтями простыни.

То, что Дерек в итоге обнял его со спины, было вполне ожидаемо. Они, должно быть, задремали, потому что время на телефоне показывало полночь.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз фыркнул в ответ. — Что?

— Ничего, просто никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя эту фразу.

— Почему нет?— Дерек приподнялся, нависнув над ним, и принялся обводить пальцем его верхнюю губу. Было щекотно. — Я уже понял, что ты озвучиваешь каждую вторую мысль, пришедшую тебе в голову, поэтому больше всего меня интересуют именно те, о которых ты молчишь. Давай, будь честен. О чем ты думаешь?

— О том, — у Стайлза вдруг пересохло в горле, — о том, что мне нравится это. Слишком нравится. И что будет хреново, когда все исчезнет. Это, наверное, самая эгоистичная вещь, которую я когда-либо говорил.

— Оно не обязательно должно исчезнуть, — тихо произнес Дерек и потерся щетиной о щеку Стайлза, вжимая его лицом в кровать так, что каждый выдох стал покидать его легкие с шумом. Член Дерека, тяжелый и горячий, устроился в ложбинке между его ягодицами, и Стайлзу вдруг стало невыносимо жарко. 

— Ты хочешь…

— Нет, — тихо и, если Стайлзу не померещилось, с сожалением ответил Дерек. — Этого я не заберу у настоящего меня. Того, который запомнит.

Стайлз не знал, что ответить, поэтому подался назад, к Дереку, протиснув руку между своим телом и кроватью.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, — услышал Стайлз перед тем, как Дерек кончил, горячо и вязко, прямо ему на спину. Он вставил большой палец в Стайлза, нажал со словами «Оно не обязано заканчиваться», и Стайлз сжался вокруг его пальца, кончая в собственный кулак.

«Обязано», — смутно подумалось ему, но он не стал говорить вслух. Ему хотелось и дальше чувствовать Дерека на себе, в себе. И, может, он был неправ, и именно сейчас был его самый эгоистичный момент. Он отогнал от себя эти мысли, все до единой, закрыл дверь перед всем, что могло вклиниться между ними, и повернулся, целуя Дерека, пока тот не начал задыхаться.

Дерек засыпал медленно. Его дыхание выровнялось, и он полностью расслабился, пока Стайлз пропускал пряди его волос сквозь пальцы. Впервые в жизни Стайлз не хотел засыпать. Впервые в жизни во снах его не ждало ничего, что могло бы быть лучше реальности.

~

На следующее утро раздался тихий стук в дверь. Стайлз сонно раскрыл глаза — в комнату заглядывал отец.

— Мне пора на работу, — тихо сообщил он.

Дерек все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами, расслабленно устроив тяжелую руку поперек его груди. Стайлз постарался не покраснеть, но вышло не очень.

— Но я могу остаться дома, если хочешь.

— Нет, — отказался Стайлз, даже не думая понижать голос — он знал, что Дерек уже не спит. — Тебе будет безопаснее находиться на работе, и мне не придется беспокоиться.

— Стайлз, — начал было отец — его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Стайлз перебил его.

— Я знаю, пап, знаю. Просто… если что-то случится или я разузнаю что-то еще, я позвоню, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — после паузы ответил отец. — Ладно, — а потом с ухмылкой добавил: — Доброе утро, Дерек.

— Доброе утро, мистер Стилински, — пробормотал Дерек. Его уши покраснели. Как же все-таки жаль, что Дерек, возможно, не вспомнит этого после. Столько чудесных возможностей поиздеваться над его смущением.

— А, и кстати, — отец снова заглянул в комнату. — Питер Хейл и тот парень, Айзек, сейчас в гостиной, что-то ищут на ноутбуке.

— Хорошо, — удивленно сообщил Стайлз закрывшейся двери. Он, должно быть, был просто дико уставшим, раз не услышал звонка в дверь. Стайлз сглотнул, вспомнив, почему именно он так устал. — Ты знал, что они здесь?

Дерек на минуту прекратил тыкаться носом ему в шею и утвердительно промычал, а потом тут же возобновил свое занятие.

— Мы не… ох… мы не будем это делать, когда они находятся в доме, — прошипел Стайлз, закатив глаза, когда Дерек прикусил его плечо.

— Почему нет? — промурлыкал Дерек, от чего у Стайлза по спине пробежали мурашки. — Я услышу, если они начнут подниматься сюда.

— Потому что они будут знать, — Стайлз закрыл глаза — Дерек начал облизывать его чувствительную шею, посасывая кожу так, что было немного больно, но боль эта быстро проходила, превращаясь в легкое покалывание, а затем в жжение, когда Дерек накрыл ртом метку, оставшуюся с прошлой ночи.

— Мы можем принять душ вместе, — Дерек поднял голову. Выглядел он невероятно довольным, потому что Стайлз только и мог что тяжело дышать ему в лицо. — Тогда они ничего не узнают, а ты перестанешь беспокоиться насчет того, где был мой рот.

— Да господи… — Стайлз выкатился из кровати, потянув Дерека за собой в ванную.

~

— Прекрати ерзать, это нервирует, — произнесла Лидия в окошке скайпа. Стайлз смотрел, как она проматывает бестиарий на его ноутбуке — было немного странно видеть, как двигается курсор без его участия. — Да не собираюсь я смотреть твою коллекцию порно, — не моргнув глазом, выдала Лидия, и Стайлз пробормотал извинение. Он пытался читать вместе с ней, но понимал едва ли пятую часть.

Позади него на кровати обнимались Дерек и Айзек — неважно, что Дерек упорно настаивал на том, что это называется «налаживанием связи». Айзек практически спал, обернувшись вокруг Дерека. Питер тихо вздохнул, перелистывая какую-то книгу, которую Стайлзу надо будет вернуть в библиотеку как можно скорее.

— Нашла что-нибудь? — спросил Стайлз, и Лидия бросила на него сердитый взгляд.

— Это не просто древняя латынь, которую и без того трудно переводить, это текст о сверхъестественных существах, Стайлз, — он уже собирался снова извиниться, как она подняла палец с идеальным маникюром. — Но из того, что я поняла, стая альф — это что-то вроде королевских особ среди оборотней.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, бросив взгляд на Дерека. Тот лишь пожал плечами. Разумеется, ему это ни о чем не говорило. Интересно, а другой Дерек знал бы что-нибудь об этом?

— Вот, — Лидия выделила кусок текста на экране. — Здесь написано: «pro Lupus et Rege». Что означает «За волка и короля», а в следующей строке говорится: «pro Rege et Lege» — «За короля и закон». Как я понимаю, они что-то вроде королевских особ и одновременно юристов для оборотней.

— Это… не очень хорошо. Совсем не хорошо, — Стайлз откинулся назад и тяжело выдохнул. Если бы его волосы были длиннее, он бы сейчас их выдирал. Он подскочил на ноги. — Черт, мне надо… — он подошел к своему шкафу и плюхнулся на пол, принявшись копаться в коробке с комиксами, где у него была спрятана освинцованная банка рябинового пепла.

— Стайлз? — спросил Дерек, приподнимаясь. — Что случилось? Почему это плохо?

— Ох, Дерек, совсем нет времени объяснять. Просто… — он достал телефон, быстро отослав сообщение Эллисон: «нужно СРОЧНО ПОГОВОРИТЬ у меня дома». Он бросил телефон на кровать и обвел комнату взглядом, убеждаясь, что у него есть все необходимое. — Твои решения за последние несколько месяцев были не самыми лучшими, и если они пришли за тобой, за всеми нами, то, господи, хуже быть просто не может.

Он уже собирался бежать вниз, но Дерек остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Если я что-то не так сделал, я должен отвечать за последствия.

— Дерек, — Стайлз прикоснулся ладонью к небритой щеке, проведя большим пальцем по скуле. — Это все, конечно, просто замечательно, честно. Но мне кажется, нам это нисколько не поможет, — Дерек не отпускал его и не отводил взгляд. Стайлз вздохнул. — Я насыплю рябины вокруг дома. Надеюсь, они ее тоже не смогут переступить. Мы отсидимся здесь, пока что-нибудь не придумаем.

— Айзек, — добавил он, — позвони Скотту и скажи, чтобы он оставался как можно дальше отсюда, хорошо? Когда я закончу, я позвоню отцу, чтобы он приехал домой. Я хочу… я хочу чтобы он был здесь, — конец предложения он произнес совсем тихо. Затем снова повысил голос. — Лидия, оставайся на месте, скажи Джексону, чтобы приехал к тебе, пока мы не свяжемся с тобой, ладно?

Лидия поджала губы, и на секунду Стайлз увидел, как вся ее уверенность пропала.

— Ничего страшного, — уверил он. — Я все понимаю, правда. Просто будь осторожна, окей?

— Ладно, — сказала она, и ее изображение исчезло.

— Поторопись, — попросил Дерек, сжав руку на его плече, и мягко поцеловал его.

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил Стайлз и понесся вниз по лестнице.

— Верь, верь, верь, — бормотал он самому себе, неловко согнувшись, обходя дом по кругу. — Давай же, давай, — рябиновый пепел отдавал теплом, когда он наклонил ладонь, высыпая последнюю горсть. — Дыши глубже, вот так.

Высыпав последнюю щепотку, Стайлз почувствовал, будто что-то встало на место, в тот самый момент, когда услышал изнутри дома вой, от которого, казалось, задрожала земля. Секунда, на которую замер Стайлз, оказалась роковой. К тому моменту, когда Дерек выпрыгнул из окна комнаты с криком «Стайлз! Внутрь круга, сейчас же!», было уже поздно.

На его горле сомкнулась рука, острые ногти впились в тонкую кожу совсем рядом с веной.

— Стайлз Стилински, — раздался голос у его уха — мягкий и мелодичный, такой, каким мог быть голос только у иностранца. — Истинное удовольствие с тобой познакомиться.

Дерек издал рев сквозь удлинившиеся клыки, но альфа, державший Стайлза, лишь досадливо цокнул.

— Фрейя, — позвал он, и к ним подошла высокая женщина с длинными светлыми волосами, — сделай что-нибудь с этим шумом.

Она подняла руку, и Дерек молча упал на колени с выражением сильнейшей агонии на лице.

— Что ты делаешь? — вскричал Стайлз. Он дернулся, почувствовал, как сильнее впиваются в шею когти, но ему было все равно. Еще одна рука опустилась на его плечо, тоже впиваясь в кожу когтями. — Отпусти его, прекрати, прекрати! — закричал он, когда Дерек схватился за голову и застонал. 

Стайлз взбрыкнул, попытался двинуть локтем альфе в живот, но безрезультатно. Когти лишь сильнее впились в его кожу, и какая-то часть его понимала, что ему стоило бы поволноваться, потому что именно с этого началась вся та история с Джексоном, но ему было все равно. — Что ты делаешь! — снова вскрикнул он.

Мужчина рассмеялся, отпустил его плечо и шею, чтобы тут же обнять рукой за талию, с легкостью поднимая.

— Какой пылкий, а? Расслабься, она всего лишь возвращает его воспоминания, — Стайлз чувствовал дыхание — сначала на шее, затем у уха. — Совершенно все, понемногу, воспоминание за воспоминанием.

— Лора, — с трудом выдавил Дерек и замер, свернувшись калачиком там, где рухнул на колени перед домом Стайлза, у самого края рябинового круга. Стайлз обмяк.

— Дерек, — его голос был сорван, да и все равно он не знал, что сказать дальше. Не знал, помнит ли Дерек прошедшие несколько дней, ночей, хоть что-нибудь. Он не хотел ничего выдавать альфам, поэтому замолчал, быстро моргая от внезапного жжения в глазах.

— Удобно, не правда ли, — сказала Фрейя, — то, как он запер их в доме.

— Очень, — согласился мужчина, перехватывая Стайлза. Он двинулся прочь, и Стайлз увидел, как Дерек поднял голову и попытался проползти вперед, но с треском врезался в барьер и отшатнулся. Это был снова прежний Дерек, злой и безжалостный, всегда готовый драться, будто это было единственным, что он мог делать в жизни. Айзек подошел к нему, помогая подняться. Питер стоял в дверном проеме. Альфа развернулся и понесся в сторону леса.

— Защити отца, — успел сказать Стайлз прежде, чем его дом пропал из вида. Он не повышал голос, зная, что Дерек услышит его.

~

Они обустроились в особняке Хейлов. Стайлз бы рассмеялся, если бы не был столь близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться. Водан — альфа, оставивший на Стайлзе метки когтей, которые ему теперь придется носить до конца жизни, какой бы долгой или короткой она ни была — склонился перед стулом, к которому был привязан Стайлз.

— Бабушка, какие большие у тебя глаза, — выдал Стайлз, и Водан рассмеялся. У него был приятный смех. И на вид он был ничего. Судя по всему, ему было около сорока. Стайлз подозревал, что они с Фрейей брат и сестра — уж больно похожи. — Так что, сейчас ты меня съешь?

— Стайлз, — произнес Водан, мягко обкатывая «л». — Я не собираюсь тебя есть. Я вообще не собираюсь причинять тебе вред.

— Правда? — фыркнул Стайлз, дергая коленом вверх-вниз. Как он ни старался, остановить это дергание он не мог. — Мое кровоточащее плечо с тобой несогласно.

В поле зрения показалась Фрейя, вытирающая с платья пыль. И неудивительно — в доме Хейлов было ужасно грязно.

— Он мог сделать что-нибудь похуже, — сообщила она с тем же, что и у Водана, акцентом. Стайлз не собирался с этим спорить.

— Тогда зачем я здесь?

— В качестве гарантии, — улыбнулся Водан.

Лоб щекотала то ли пыль, то ли пепел, и Стайлзу отчаянно хотелось почесать его. Вместо этого он скривился, пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения.

— В каком плане?

— Чтобы сделать Дерека Хейла более сговорчивым. Он скоро здесь появится, не волнуйся.

— Как? — насколько Стайлз знал, он был единственным, кто мог разорвать круг, потому что именно он его создал. Но в то же время Дитон особо не распространялся на этот счет. Скотт и Джексон не смогут разорвать круг, но, возможно, Лидия или Эллисон сумеют. — Что вы хотите, чтобы он сделал? Вы убьете его?

— Мы здесь не затем, чтобы убить Дерека или тебя, Стайлз, — сказала Фрейя, а потом добавила что-то на незнакомом Стайлзу языке, который, казалось, состоял из сплошных согласных. Водан не отвел взгляд от Стайлза, но его рот растянулся в улыбке.

— Почему бы и нет, — произнес он. — Это может сыграть на руку. Мне он нравится.

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — беспокойно пробормотал Стайлз.

— Мы следили за Дереком с тех пор, как узнали о смерти его сестры, — Фрейя посмотрела на него своими холодными голубыми глазами. — И то, что мы увидели, нам сильно не понравилось.

— Да уж, — пробурчал Стайлз, чувствуя, будто внизу живота поворачивается что-то тяжелое. — Не могу вас в этом винить.

— Стая альф следит за правосудием среди оборотней во всем мире, — перебил Водан. — Потому что человеческие силы правопорядка не могут с нами справиться. Мы существуем веками, наше правление беспощадно, но справедливо. Мы приносим либо свободу, либо смерть, другого не дано. Обычно это держит стаи в узде.

— Вас больше двух? — спросил Стайлз, широко распахнув глаза, будто это могло скрыть безнадежность, засевшую в его груди. Они с трудом смогли бы справиться с этими двумя. И он сильно сомневался, что кто-нибудь из них выживет, если придет кто-то еще.

— Мы всего лишь делегация, — пояснил Водан, подтверждая его опасения. Судя по ухмылке Фрейи, все это отразилось на его лице.

— Дерек Хейл был помехой, — сказала она, — и мы уже собирались убить его и того темноволосого мальчика, когда обнаружили кое-что интересное.

— Что? — несмотря на панику, поселившуюся в животе, заинтересовался Стайлз. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Скотт был бы уже мертв, если бы эти двое захотели.

— Мы принимаем волков в нашу стаю, основываясь на талантах, — сказал Водан, усаживаясь со скрещенными ногами перед Стайлзом. — У большинства рожденных и укушенных оборотней их нет. Но, время от времени, в мире появляется что-то редкое. Что-то ценное.

— Волки, рожденные или укушенные Хейлами, имеют способность забирать боль и даже исцелять раны, — продолжил Водан, и его улыбка стала опасной. — А у некоторых, вроде Фрейи, есть магия. Как и у тебя. 

Они не могли не заметить его страха, но Стайлз все же попытался скрыть его, закатив глаза.

— Я не хочу быть оборотнем, — сообщил он. На этот раз он не лгал. Он был уверен, что и в прошлый раз говорил правду. Просто его желание остаться в живых тогда пересилило стремление остаться человеком и умереть.

— Мы знаем это, — медленно кивнула Фрейя, — и мы строго подчиняемся правилам, не позволяющим обращать людей против их желания.

— Мы лишь подумали, что ты можешь быть чуть более сговорчивым, если мы скажем, что собираемся завербовать Дерека. Он согласится, если согласишься ты. Из того, что мы видели, то же самое можно сказать и о тебе. Ты будешь ценным членом стаи, Стайлз. Ты прирожденный лидер.

— Это… до странного лестно, но ответ по-прежнему нет. Во-первых, вы меня к стулу привязали, во-вторых, с чего вы вообще взяли, что Дерек хоть что-то захочет сделать ради меня?

— А, — многозначительно произнесла Фрейя. Улыбка делала ее лицо красивым — неземной красотой. — В этом-то вся прелесть заклинания, которое я наложила, — она пристально смотрела на Стайлза, будто оценивая его реакцию. Он не знал, почему вдруг его ладони стали влажными, а над губой выступил пот, но все равно подался вперед, с неистово колотящимся сердцем.

— Оно начисто стерло память Дерека, — она сделала паузу — видимо, для пущей драматичности. И это, черт возьми, работало. — Заставило его потянуться к самому дорогому.

Сердце гулко стучало в ушах.

— Я нашел его в паре минут езды от моего дома, — слабо произнес он.

— Именно, — подал голос Водан.

И он понял кое-что еще — его разум начал соединять картину воедино, возможно, чтобы не думать о том, что он являлся чем-то важным для Дерека, господи.

— Эрика и Бойд у вас, — сказал он.

— Верно.

— Что станет с ними?

— А что нам за это будет? — хитро улыбаясь спросил Водан. От этого почему-то стало чуть легче. Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул.

— Я сделаю вам всемирно знаменитый персиковый десерт Стилински, — закатил глаза Стайлз.

— Если Дерек примет их обратно, они будут в его власти, — сказала Фрейя. — Если нет, они умрут.

— Ясно, — сглотнул Стайлз. — Но почему вы просто не завербовали их? Их укусил Хейл.

Водан на секунду поджал губы и оценивающе прищурил глаза. Видимо, не хотел делиться этой информацией. Но Стайлзу показалось, что он все равно это сделает — чтобы добиться его доверия.

— Они отвергли своего альфу. Вместе с этим исчезли все необычные способности, подаренные укусом.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул. Это означало, что Скотта они тоже не заберут.

О своих следующих словах он не хотел думать, но было ясно, что этого не избежать.

— Когда Дерек уйдет с вами, что станет со стаей?

— Дерек останется их альфой, — просто ответил Водан. — Он будет возвращаться сюда иногда, один из них будет главным в его отсутствие.

— Не Питер? — спросил Стайлз. — Стая не… — он оборвал себя, потому что впервые за весь разговор взгляд Водана потяжелел.

— Питер умрет за свои преступления, — сказал он. — Это не подлежит переговорам. Он не может оставаться в живых и без присмотра, после всего, что сделал. 

В голове поднялся шум, и не только от мысли о том, что Питера убьют (снова), но и от внезапного осознания, что происходящее было переговорами.

— Вы меня развяжете? — спросил он как раз тогда, когда Фрейя подняла голову и сказала:

— Они здесь.

Остатки двери слетели с петель. Одновременно с этим Водан разорвал изоленту у него на запястьях. Стайлз тут же подпрыгнул и вытянул руки, которые болезненно кололо после связанного состояния.

Раздался угрожающий рык и звук когтей, которыми провели по дереву, и Стайлз обернулся к двери. Он стоял между двумя альфами и огромным черным волком. Ему стоило неимоверных усилий не сказать что-то вроде «Стоять, мальчик», но инстинктивно он понимал, что должен поддержать своего альфу, что Дереку нужно было произвести хорошее впечатление. Поэтому он поднял руки выше, чувствуя, как кровь возвращается в пальцы, почти болезненно, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он подождал, пока Дерек не перевел взгляд с Водана и Фрейи на него, и склонил голову в сторону, обнажая шею и отводя руки в стороны — показывая, что он цел и невредим. Дерек низко зарычал и немного успокоился.

— Я была права, — раздался голос Фрейи позади него, но Стайлз не успел спросить, что она имела в виду. За Дереком в дом ворвалась стая — Джексон, Айзек и Скотт, все полуобращенные. Эллисон с Лидией тоже были с ними, и в тени стоял кто-то еще. Стайлзу не пришлось долго гадать, кто — Питер зашел самым последним, совершенно не торопясь, и вместе с этим все встало на свои места.

Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек любопытно наклонил голову. Стайлз едва заметно кивнул, будто говоря «Доверься мне», и с тяжелым (возможно, в последний раз) сердцем и непроницаемым выражением лица повернулся к альфам.

— Вот что сейчас произойдет, — начал он, отрывая кусочки изоленты от запястий — черт, больно. — Вы вернете Бойда и Эрику целыми и невредимыми, а потом избавите нас от Питера. То есть, примете его в качестве члена своей стаи, — позади послышался возглас Питера, но Стайлз даже не обернулся, лишь поднял руку, и Питер заткнулся. — У вас будет ваш личный Хейл со способностями целителя, и вы сможете за ним присматривать, никого не убивая.  
Затем вы оставите нас в покое. Мой приятель Дерек пообещает больше не кусать приблудных подростков, отремонтировать дом или снести его, нам для этого понадобятся рабочие, — Дерек фыркнул и покачал большой волчьей головой, но Стайлз проигнорировал и его. — Я пришлю вам отчет о нашем положении через полгода, и каждые два года вы можете присылать делегацию, чтобы проверить, как мы выполняем свою часть сделки.

— Что-то не вижу, в чем здесь сделка, — произнес Водан, но его глаза хитро блестели.

— Не видите? — переспросил Стайлз. Он отковырял последний кусок изоленты. Кожа на запястьях была покрасневшей и безволосой. Сердце продолжало биться как сумасшедшее. Каждый со сверхъестественным слухом понимал это, но Стайлз держался за свою фальшивую уверенность, думая, что если очень сильно поверит в нее, то она станет настоящей. — Думаю, вы получаете именно то, что хотели. Вы не хотите привлекать внимание, и ваша цель — нести правосудие оборотням и вместе с этим усилить свою стаю.

Вы могли бы стереть нас с лица земли еще месяцы назад, могли бы убивать нас по одному, когда мы были разделены. Вместо этого вы дождались, пока все устряслось и мы более-менее примирились между собой. Вы подобрали Бойда и Эрику, чтобы они нигде не натворили дел, и я уверен, что они в безопасности. Если вы заберете Питера, никому не придется умирать.

«Пожалуйста, — думал он, — пожалуйста, не забирайте Дерека».

Это было в какой-то мере глупо, потому что, вполне возможно, он больше даже не будет частью этой стаи, когда Дерек узнает правду. Важность важностью, но Стайлз преступил серьезные границы.

На этот раз Стайлз посмотрел на Питера. Тот стоял, широко раскрыв глаза, но явно уже мысленно все просчитывал. Он не мог не знать, что у него не было выбора, и все это было в каком-то смысле отличной для него возможностью, ведь никто из стаи больше никогда не будет доверять ему.

— Ужасно хочется на этот раз взять и нарушить наш кодекс, — задумчиво произнес Водан, глядя на Стайлза. — Укусить тебя и оставить себе. Из тебя бы получился великолепный волк.

В комнате раздался долгий, низкий рык. Дерек подошел, ступая огромными лапами, и тяжело прислонился к ногам Стайлза. Стайлз ухватился за его шерсть — лишь для равновесия, честно. Вовсе не потому, что она выглядела невозможно мягкой и ее ужасно хотелось потрогать. И не потому, что это, возможно, был его последний шанс.

Водан повернулся к Питеру.

— Делай свой выбор, Питер Хейл. Присоединяйся к нам или умри.

— Я уже делал второе, — попытался как ни в чем ни бывало произнести Питер, но по его голосу даже Стайлзу было понятно, что он совсем не спокоен. — И это было совершенно невесело. Думаю, я пойду с вами.

— Еще одно, — Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, так, чтобы стать рядом, а не позади Дерека. — Скотт вправе принимать собственные решения.

— У Скотта, — начал Водан, и Стайлз сразу понял, что на этом они не отступят, — есть два года, чтобы закончить школу, а затем он или присоединяется к стае Хейла, или уходит. Бикон Хиллз слишком мал для двух стай. Или он подчинится Дереку, или обязан будет уйти. Если это станет проблемой…

— Не станет, — впервые подал голос Скотт. Он подошел и стал рядом со Стайлзом, на секунду легко сжав его локоть, будто говоря «Прости» и «Спасибо» одновременно. — Не станет, — Скотт бросил взгляд на Дерека, и Стайлз мог поклясться, что в темных волчьих глазах того загорелись гордость и благодарность.

— Мистер Арджент, — клыкасто ухмыльнулся Водан, и Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил еще одного человека в комнате. — Мне кажется, в подвале вы найдете кое-что принадлежащее вам.

Долгое время Крис молча смотрел на Водана.

— Джерард? — спросил он наконец, но Водан лишь развел руками. — Он все еще жив?

Водан зло улыбнулся. 

— Почти.

— А как же «не причинять вред людям»? — спросил Стайлз, когда Крис исчез.

— Думаю, ключевое слово — «людям», — сказала Фрейя.

— И то верно, — согласился Стайлз.

— Мы закончили? — продолжила она. — Или у тебя есть еще требования, Стайлз Стилински? — в ее голосе слышался смех, но и угроза там тоже была. Стайлз играл с огнем, но впервые ему не хотелось обжечься.

— Мы закончили, — подтвердил он. Воздух вокруг альф задрожал, и вдруг, без того ужасного звука ломающихся костей, который всегда слышался при обращении оборотней и к которому Стайлз не мог привыкнуть, в комнате оказались два красивых белоснежных волка. Их шкуры были густыми и тяжелыми, будто они прибыли сюда из гораздо более холодных мест.

Волк-Водан подошел к Питеру, который в последний раз окинул взглядом комнату. Стайлз почти почувствовал сожаление, потому что Дерек был его единственной семьей и Питер, скорее всего, больше не увидит свой старый дом. Но затем он протянул Водану запястье, и тот вонзил в него зубы.

В голове сразу же возникло полузабытое воспоминание о парковке, и все сожаления тут же исчезли. 

Питер обратился в бело-коричневого волка — не в то исковерканное существо, которым он был раньше, — а затем все трое исчезли. Стайлз растерянно стоял, кажется, целую вечность, не зная, стоит ли встать на колени у лап Дерека и обнажить шею в знаке подчинения и извинения, но Дерек дернул ушами и, будто с исчезновением альф исчезли какие-то границы, поднял нос, принюхавшись, издал душераздирающий скорбный вой и убежал.

На какой-то краткий, эгоистичный момент Стайлз подумал, что это из-за него, но потом он услышал ответный вой — казалось, выла дюжина волков, но, скорее всего, их было всего два.

— Эрика и Бойд, — сказал Стайлз.

— Да, — согласился Скотт, снова беря его за локоть и осторожно держа, будто Стайлз мог на месте развалиться. — Давай я отведу тебя домой.

~

Был уже почти конец летних каникул, и Стайлз ни разу не видел Дерека. Эрика и Бойд заглядывали пару раз — в первый было много «Спасибо за…» с их стороны и «Если бы я…» и «Простите…» — со стороны Стайлза. Во второй раз он проснулся, выплевывая изо рта блондинистые волосы и ощущая на груди тяжелую руку Бойда.

— Что? — пробормотал он, но прежде чем успел продолжить, они смущенно выбрались из его окна.

С Дереком… н-да. Стайлз не знал, кто кого избегал, правда. Наверное, поэтому у них это так хорошо получалось. Отец повадился бросать на него взгляды с эдакой грустной улыбкой, вот прямо как сейчас, за ужином. Он поставил один локоть на стол, запустив пальцы в волосы. 

— Знаешь, сын, — прочистив голос, рискнул начать он разговор, и Стайлзу тут же захотелось сбежать. — Дерек может приходить сюда в любое время. Все твои друзья могут, разумеется. Я знаю… — он вздохнул, тяжело и устало. — Я знаю, почти у всех из них дела дома обстоят не лучшим образом, да и ты не исключение.

— Пап, — перебил Стайлз, потому что… Нет. Просто нет. — Ты лучший.

— Стайлз…

— Нет! Послушай меня, я знаю, что мы не говорим о таких вещах, но хоть раз позволь мне…

— Ладно, ладно, — отец уронил вилку в свое пюре и поднял руки, притворно признавая поражение. — Продолжай.

Он потерял запал, и вдруг стало трудно продолжить, но Стайлз столько всего натворил за прошедший год, что ему было просто необходимо это высказать.

— Ты отлично справляешься. Правда. Когда мама умерла, было просто ужасно. Я не знал, что делать. Совершенно не знал. Она будто… была половиной всего моего мира. Ты помнишь…

Стайлз моргнул, чувствуя подступающие слезы. Понял, что не может произнести это. Он узнал о смерти лет в пять, узнал, что это означает: когда ты больше никогда не увидишь человека, и ему было дико страшно, что папа и мама умрут и он останется один. Мама тогда сказала — мол, да, мы с твоим отцом однажды умрем, но только когда ты будешь гораздо, гораздо старше. У тебя уже будут свои дети и даже внуки.

«Ну, тогда ладно», — сказал он, потому что уж это время-то наступит только когда он будет совсем древним. 

А потом она все равно умерла.

— Было такое чувство, будто наступил конец всему, будто я больше никогда не смогу дышать, — «Я был зол на нее из-за того, что она солгала мне», — подумал он, но не сказал этого вслух. Он стыдился этих мыслей, хоть все еще не мог до конца избавиться от этого чувства, как бы ни пытался мыслить трезво. — Но ты сидел со мной, каждую ночь, пока я не засыпал, пап. Ты помогал мне справиться. А я лишь усложнял твою жизнь.

— Стайлз…

— Нет, я еще не закончил, — ему было необходимо сказать это все сейчас. — Каждый раз, когда я врал тебе за прошедший год… Ладно, девяносто процентов были полной глупостью, но остальные десять были для того, чтобы не вовлекать тебя во все это. Я не могу потерять и тебя. Прости. Ты имеешь право наказать меня до конца жизни, отправить меня в какую-нибудь закрытую школу, больше никогда не позволять мне видеться со Скоттом и остальными. А ты говоришь, что они могут приходить сюда в любое время.

Стайлз вздохнул, поднимая вилку и накалывая на нее брокколи, и опустил глаза.

— Ты лучший, пап, — получилось как-то неправильно, больше как обвинение, а не примирение, которого ему хотелось.

Долгое время они молчали. Пюре успело остыть, когда Стайлз поднес ко рту ложку, чтобы хоть что-то сделать.

— Что ж, — хрипло произнес наконец отец. Стайлз поднял взгляд и заметил, что его глаза покраснели. — Я подумываю переделать гостевую комнату. Мы могли бы поместить там две односпальные кровати. Да и ты уже вырос из своей комнаты. Пора купить тебе… эммм… мебель побольше. Считай это подарком на день рождения, — быстро добавил он, увидев, что Стайлз хочет возразить. — И если кто-то из… стаи захочет погостить как-нибудь, я буду рад.

Стайлз наклонил голову, улыбнувшись в тарелку.

— Я же говорю. Лучший! — на этот раз получилось верно.

Вечером, когда Стайлз готовился к школе, к нему в комнату через окно забрался Скотт.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Чувак, ты можешь пользоваться дверью, — фыркнул он.

— Да, я знаю, — зло сказал Скотт, и Стайлз тут же поднял глаза. — Но к тебе я зашел не в качестве лучшего друга.

— Тогда зачем? — Стайлз приподнял бровь. Он вовсе не перенял этот жест у Дерека. Не-а.

— Я пришел, чтобы сказать тебе вытащить голову из задницы, — Скотт скрестил руки на груди. Стайлз никогда и никому в этом не признался бы, но Скотт умел быть довольно устрашающим. Для этого надо было очень сильно постараться, но Стайлзу явно удалось довести его до нужного состояния. — Ты должен поговорить с Дереком.

— Нет, — Стайлз отвернулся обратно к учебникам и принялся складывать их на столе в беспорядочную стопку.

— Я знаю, что ты переспал с ним.

Стайлз обернулся к Скотту так резко, что ударился локтем о стул.

— Что? — потребовал он, сморщившись от боли. — Я… Дерек… Он вспомнил?

— Ему не надо было вспоминать, Стайлз, он учуял твой запах на себе в тот момент, когда его память вернулась. Мы все чувствовали, что вы пахнете друг другом. Мы просто ничего не говорили из, не знаю, вежливости или еще чего.

— Но… — это было выше его понимания. В голове было совершенно и абсолютно пусто. Если бы он знал, что Дерек знает, последние несколько недель он провел бы в гораздо большем страхе за свою жизнь. — Ты знал? Все это время? Почему ты не сказал ничего? Почему Дерек еще не убил меня? Что… 

— Убил тебя? — Скотт уронил руки, посмотрев на Стайлза как на ненормального. — Зачем ему тебя убивать?

— О, ну не знаю, — сквозь зубы выдавил Стайлз. Злость — лучшая защита. — Может, из-за того, что я воспользовался его положением? Целовал его и переспал с ним, прекрасно зная, что Дерек никогда не захотел бы этого в здравом уме? Скотт, то, что я сделал, просто кошмарно, — он чуть не подавился на последнем слове от внезапного чувства тошноты, которое преследовало его уже несколько недель и теперь включилось на полную силу. Он согнулся, обхватив живот руками и бормоча: — Черт, черт, что я наделал, как я мог это сделать?

Ноги Скотта приблизились, но он не прикоснулся к Стайлзу.

— Не надо. Не мучай себя. Это идиотизм просто, вам надо поговорить. Меня здесь вообще быть не должно. Нам запретили говорить об этом, но я просто больше не могу смотреть на то, как Дерек мучается от чувства вины. Он меньше всех этого заслужил, ему и так досталось.

— Подожди, — выдохнул Стайлз, опираясь ладонями о колени, будто после пробежки. — Дерек чувствует себя виноватым?

Скотт тяжело посмотрел на него.

— Исправь это, Стайлз. Сейчас же. 

~

— Нам не о чем говорить, — первым делом сказал ему Дерек. Не очень воодушевляюще, и если бы Стайлз не был столь заинтересован в куче осколков стекла, лежащей слева от дома, он бы подумал о том, что бесполезно отрицать: Дерек не заговорит первым, и Стайлзу придется отдуваться самому. 

Осколки были не единственным, что привлекало внимание. Все окна были без стекол, а куски размокшего и обгоревшего гипсокартона лежали еще большей кучей, над которой поднималась пыль, будто к ней только-только кинули еще что-то.

— Ты ремонтируешь дом? — спросил Стайлз, мгновенно забыв о цели своего визита. Он поднял взгляд на Дерека — тот сжал зубы и посмотрел на него темным, не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Он едва не пошатнулся от того, что Дерек снова смотрел на него так. Он машинально сделал шаг к джипу — нельзя было отойти еще дальше и при этом иметь возможность продолжать разговор. Не то чтобы их разговор будет долгим.

Но Дерек удивил его.

— Ты сказал… ты сказал альфам, что я сделаю что-нибудь с домом.

Стайлз фыркнул, едва удержавшись, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Я же не имел в виду, что ты должен делать это в одиночку. Тебе нужны рабочие и электрики. Некоторые несущие стены прогнили насквозь, ты не можешь…

— С этим уже разобрались. Я не делал это в одиночку, — было довольно темно, и понять что-то по выражению лица Дерека было практически невозможно. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение.

— Понятно, — Стайлзу хотелось потереть глаза, но он не стал. — Конечно, — конечно Дерек не был один. Он избегал только Стайлза. А тот избегал его в ответ. Наверняка вся стая приходила сюда в последние недели и помогала. Разрушала.

Восстанавливала.

— Да, ясно, — пробормотал он. Невыносимо хотелось просто сесть в машину и уехать, но он понимал, что вряд ли сможет снова вернуться в ближайшее время. — Прости. За то… что я сделал. За все. Я знаю, это было… Я не должен был. Я поступил плохо и мне очень жаль, — довольно слабое извинение, но язык будто онемел, и он не смог бы произнести что-то еще.

— Тебе жаль, — безо всякого выражения произнес Дерек. Он спрыгнул с крыльца так, будто там вовсе не было пяти ступенек, и последние лучи солнца осветили его лицо. — Тебе жаль, потому что ты поступил хреново? Или тебе жаль, что я об этом знаю? — Дерек надвигался на него, и Стайлз еще никогда, никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так кошмарно. — Что именно это было, Стайлз, а? Я отсосал тебе? Или ты мне? Мы отдрочили друг другу? Тебе понравилось? А мне? Скажи мне, я трахнул тебя или ты м…

Стайлз еле смог выдавить:

— Дерек, прекрати, — он отступал, пока не уперся спиной в джип. На мгновение на лице Дерека промелькнуло что-то болезненное и открытое. — Мне жаль. Я не могу передать, как мне…

— Заткнись, — прорычал Дерек, тяжело выдыхая через нос. — Заткнись. Тебе жаль, ведь мне было ужасно сложно заняться сексом с шестнадцатилетним подростком.

— Семнадцатилетним, — жалко возразил Стайлз, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая за Дереком, который приближался к нему до тех пор, пока между ними осталось меньше метра.

— Это я воспользовался тобой, Стайлз. Может, я и не помнил деталей своего прошлого, но я должен был знать, что нельзя так поступать, — Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, а потом его глаза расширились почти комично и он отшатнулся. — Боже, и ты все еще… — он выдохнул, но не стал продолжать.

— Все было не так. Я хотел этого, — к черту, ему было нечего терять. Ничто на свете не могло ухудшить эту ситуацию. — Ты был таким… собой, но без всей этой боли и злости, и я просто хотел этого.

— Конечно хотел, ты же подросток! Ты бы сделал это с кем угодно, — у Дерека на лице было такое отвращение, что Стайлзу хотелось заплакать.

— Неправда, — тихо сказал он. — Ты знаешь, что это неправда. Я не такой.

Дерек покачал головой, прикрыв глаза.

— Неважно. Это не твоя вина, ты не должен испытывать…

— И ты тоже! — выпалил Стайлз. — Я согласился. С большим энтузиазмом, — он вспыхнул. — А вот сказать то же самое насчет тебя не могу.

— Стайлз, я бы никогда не трахнул несовершеннолетнего! — рявкнул Дерек. У него в глазах было что-то такое отчаянное, дикое, и, быть может, Стайлз начал понимать кое-что, но боялся спросить об этом.

— Ты и не трахнул, — прошептал он, зная, что Дерек прекрасно его услышит. Он не мог произнести это в полный голос. — Ты сказал… сказал, что не заберешь это у настоящего тебя. Того, который будет помнить. После.

Дерек резко замер — так неестественно, как это мог сделать лишь оборотень.

— Я… повтори?

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и медленно произнес, позволяя Дереку услышать, что в его словах нет лжи:

— Ты не трахнул меня.

— Но твоя комната, она пахла так…

— Ты был в моей комнате? — перебил Стайлз. У него челюсть отвисла от удивления. — Когда?

Дерек неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, виновато отведя глаза, будто его поймали на месте преступления.

— В первый же вечер, когда ко мне вернулась память. Я думал… я хотел поговорить с тобой, исправить все. Если это вообще было возможно. Но в твоей комнате так сильно пахло... Я еле мог… И до сих пор пахнет. Я чувствую этот запах сейчас на тебе, — он сжал зубы прежде, чем продолжить. — Будто тебя пометили. Поэтому я подумал…

— Нет, — все еще тихо произнес Стайлз. — Мы не делали этого, — он замялся, не в силах поднять взгляд от ног Дерека. — Я был готов это сделать. Я хотел, — он сделал дрожащий выдох. — Я по-прежнему… по-прежнему хочу, — наступило молчание, и Стайлзу понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы набраться храбрости и посмотреть на Дерека. — Кто-нибудь рассказал тебе о самом заклинании? О том, почему ты оказался на пути к моему дому?

— Я не он, — сказал Дерек после короткого кивка. И Стайлз ожидал этого ответа, но все равно было чертовски больно.

— Я знаю. Я не ожидаю от тебя… ничего в ответ. Правда. Просто… я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не жалею о том, что был с тобой. И жалею лишь, что это произошло в таких обстоятельствах. Мне действительно жаль, что я поддался…

— Я не об этом, Стайлз, — раздраженно перебил Дерек. — Я имею в виду, что я не он. Я не тот человек, с которым ты… — он не стал этого говорить. В этом не было необходимости.

— Я всегда знал, кто ты, — тихо сказал ему Стайлз. — Я всего лишь смог узнать прежнего Дерека, хоть и совсем немного. Вот и все. И он хотел меня в ответ. И это было хорошо, на тот момент. Просто не было чем-то настоящим.

И Стайлз больше не мог этого вынести. Он чувствовал жжение в глазах и знал, что еще чуть-чуть, и заплачет. Но не собирался окончательно унижать себя и плакать на глазах у Дерека. Это бы разрушило все его планы — он пытался доказать, что уже достаточно взрослый и знал, что делал.

Поэтому он уехал.

~

Школа была сущей пыткой, скучной и однообразной. Что приятно отличалось от их обычных дней. Эрика и Бойд продолжали их избегать, но Айзек почти каждый день присоединялся к ним за ланчем. Стайлз не был против поделиться Скоттом, особенно под влиянием грустных щенячьих взглядов. Он все чаще стал пропускать тренировки по лакроссу после школы. Лидия и Эллисон, похоже, осторожно начали восстанавливать свою дружбу. Наверняка и он сможет когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас. Он мог простить Эллисон за то, что она не знала о том, что ее дед запер его в подвале. Но он слышал, что она сделала с Эрикой и Бойдом и… в общем, да. Ему понадобится время.

Одним вечером он сидел за своим письменным столом и просматривал список для чтения, когда в затылок ударил порыв ветра. Он обернулся.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы было? — спросил Дерек. Он выглядел взъерошенным от ветра и очень, очень серьезным. Или очень взбешенным. Стайлз недоуменно моргнул, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что Дерек снова находился в его комнате. Он совершенно не понимал, что это значит.

— Что? — только и смог выдать он, глядя, как Дерек уверенно делает шаг ближе. Он поднял руку, нежно проведя по коже над ключицей Стайлза, где уже давно исчез след от засоса. Дерек, должно быть, увидел его, когда приходил поговорить с ним, но так и не разбудил.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы было? — медленно повторил Дерек, будто выворачивая себя полностью наизнанку, чтобы Стайлз мог его услышать.

Стайлз принялся вспоминать все, что сказал ему перед тем, как уйти, оставив его стоять перед полувосстановленным домом. «Просто не было чем-то настоящим».

Во рту пересохло, и Стайлз не смог бы ответить на вопрос, поэтому он схватил Дерека за куртку, поднимаясь. Сердце стучало в груди как бешеное, когда он положил руку на грудь Дерека, чувствуя, что и его сердце бьется словно сумасшедшее.

— Дерек, — тихо сказал он с отчаянием в голосе. Он боялся надеяться, не позволял себе хотеть этого больше, но кого он обманывал? От одного лишь звука дыхания Дерека, так близко к его собственной коже, он чувствовал себя более цельным, чем за все прошедшие недели. Может, и дольше. Но сейчас он не хотел об этом задумываться.

Он прижался лбом ко лбу Дерека, и услышал долгий вдох в ответ. Его реакция была моментальной — он знал, что означает этот вдох, и не мог остановить дрожь, прошедшую по всему телу, когда рука Дерека легла ему на затылок.

Было так хорошо снова ощущать на себе руки Дерека. До этого он не понимал, насколько потерян был без них. Без всего этого.

Он был не готов, когда впервые целовал и трогал Дерека, но теперь он знал. Знал, что Дереку нравится, что он любит, от чего ему становится хорошо. И Стайлз не преминул применить эти знания. В память о моменте, о котором он когда-нибудь расскажет Дереку, Стайлз провел большим пальцем по его рту, раздвигая его губы, и поцеловал, неспешно и глубоко, чувствуя мягкий, влажный язык Дерека в своем рту. Он прижался как можно ближе к Дереку, разводя колени в стороны.

Дерек прервал поцелуй и опустил взгляд, уткнувшись лбом в его ключицу.

— Господи, — прошептал он, будто пораженный до глубины души, и его слова отдались где-то внизу живота Стайлза. — Господи, Стайлз.

На его скулах красовался легкий румянец, и Стайлз провел по одной из них большим пальцем. Дерек казался таким уязвимым, хрупким под его ладонями, и от этого у Стайлза что-то сжалось в груди. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть ту уверенность, то чувство безопасности, благодаря которым тот, несломленный Дерек, спокойно трогал его, где ему только хотелось, когда ему только хотелось.

Дерек вздохнул, сглатывая и прижимаясь губами к его уху.

— Я не… — его рука на спине Стайлза опустилась ниже, пальцы коснулись пояса джинсов. — Я не помню. И я не… больше не знаю, как это делается, — пробормотал он.

Стайлз удержал стон и закрыл глаза, крепко сжимая куртку Дерека, чтобы не упасть.

— Не страшно. Я знаю, — он усмехнулся. — Наверное, — Дерек засунул руку ему под майку, положив теплую широкую ладонь на спину, поддерживая.

Это было хорошей идеей, потому что затем Дерек сказал:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался. Можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.

Стайлз издал неопределенный звук и посильнее вцепился в Дерека.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, лишь огромным усилием воли заставляя себя не впиться губами в рот Дерека. — Хорошо, потому что тебя ждет расплата, — он дрожал, с ног до головы, едва соображая от чувства облегчения, и ожидания, и глубокого удовлетворения. — И она включает в себя мой рот и кое-какие очень чувствительные места.

На пару секунд Дерек замер, совершенно не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дыша, и Стайлз решил было, что он не понял сказанное, но потом Дерек почти с болью в голосе пробормотал:

— Я сделал это с тобой?

— Еще как сделал, — Стайлз покраснел, кажется, до самых ступней. Дерек слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, но все же остался так близко, что его рот влажно и горячо касался губ Стайлза.

— Ты будешь просто невыносим, да? — сказал он, а затем едва заметно улыбнулся.

«Раз», — подумал Стайлз.

 

Конец


End file.
